Magic Simply Is
by Bonnie S
Summary: The Durselys plan to remove Harry from their lives for good. Dumbledore holds a critical secret that will change Harry's life. When the truth about the abuse comes out, who will be there to claim the teen? The last person one would expect. Father/Son Fic
1. Past and Present

A/N!: Chapters 1 and 2 are reversed as well as much editing due to slashing and deleted materials by some outside force. Unless you don't mind new inferences, please start again from the beginning. And yes, I promise, there is updates as well.

* * *

All Harry Potter references belong to JK Rowling and company. I simply write to fill the gaps between the books and movies for all! If you sue me you get nothing because that is what I now have in abundance.

**Bold areas mean someone remembering the past.**

_Italic is handwriting (i.e. letters)._

Magic Simply Is:

By: Bonnie S.

Chapter One:

Past and Present

* * *

The first summer of the official return of the Dark Lord was in full heat. Disappearances and outright attacks were rising. Severus could feel the stirrings and mistrust towards all that Riddle held for any outside of his precious Nagini. This made his life as a double agent even harder. Many days he wondered why he bothered until his mind floated back to her and the eyes she left behind.

After a long Order meeting held at the school under the guise of preparing for the coming year, a number of members had remained to eat together. Severus took the time to relax. The next few weeks were apt to near destroying him. Then news came to Hogwarts that morning to make it all the worse.

Severus knew that the letter Dumbledore received had to have been sent by Lupin from the handwriting on the envelope. The note within had to convey bad news given the old man's normal damn cheerfulness left the moment his hand touched the papers within.

Then in came the doctor's report.

Severus' mother, while still in hiding for her life (he never trusted the at large Death Eaters, and his mother swore that the Dark Lord was not gone forever), had been steadily growing weak. Only when the rat had managed to resurrect the Dark Lord did the woman understood how much her son still needed her. Eileen Devona Prince-Snape agreed to the doctor's visit. The report was not pleasing.

_Professor Snape,_

_I have attended your mother as we discussed. Unfortunately, I have now good news to report._

_Your mother's symptoms and the test results all point to a combination of severe physical exhaustion and the end stages of Faqueza-Ryce Syndrome. This disease has no cure and is progressive in its course._

_This syndrome slowly eats away at a witch or wizard's magic from within, stealing their power until eventually the person becomes Muggle, not even a trace of magic within them. At this point all Wizarding medicines are useless. Once all magic is exhausted, the syndrome begins attacking the central nervous and circulatory systems. Once this process begins, there is only a matter of days to weeks of life remaining for the patient._

_As of now, our mother's store of magical core seems nearly used up. Each spell she casts hereafter will drain her reserves more than normal, and there will be no rebuilding of her magic from within. My best estimation is one year before your mother's magic will be gone. After that, given her weakened body, I doubt that she will have a week or two left of her life._

_My best advice would be for you to spend as much time with her as is possible. At this point in her condition, even conserving her magic by reducing the amount of magic used will do nothing to help._

_I wish I had better news._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Bliant G. Deogol_

_Head Healer_

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies_

That was it. His mother was slowly losing her place as a witch also slowly dying. At only ninety years of age, still young in Wizarding terms. Yet, what could anyone do? Nothing.

"Severus, I need to speak with you." The old man had somehow always gotten the better of the spy by sneaking up behind him. The distraction of the letter only made such easier than normal. Severus knew without a doubt that Albus Dumbledore had read the doctor's report as well and had some idiotic Gryffindor plan bubbling in mind.

Without a word, Severus nodded, folded away the message of doom, and followed the Headmaster to his office silently. Once in that familiar room, the younger man found himself ushered into the private sitting room behind the old man's desk. Sensing a powerful silencing and shield charm rise, Severus knew that Dumbledore wished for this meeting to remain private. The younger man was grateful, yet he did not wish to discuss what taters of his life remained.

"Severus, first I give even if you do not take my deep condolences on the message from the doctor about your mother. Eileen is a wonderful woman who has suffered far too much. Second, obviously you cannot remain here at the school while having any real time with her, yet for you to leave the school entirely would leave the both of you exposed." Dumbledore sighed.

Severus shook his head but before he could speak, Dumbledore moved on with his plan. "My boy, your mother would want whatever time she could gain with you. Therefore, you should go spend a bit of the summer with her in the safe house."

Now Severus was visibly confused. Dumbledore's eye regained their blasted twinkle. "After all, Eileen is in no condition to pack all of her own belongings."

The plotting of the old man was clear as mud now. Dumbledore intended on bringing Severus' mother to the school. "Sir, it will not be safe here."

"We will make it safe. Severus, as often as I know you would go to visit her now, leaving her in the safe house would be equally dangerous. Here she can have a room that will connected to yours, the house elves will be here to help guard and tend for her well being, and I will hire a nurse to also help."

Severus shook his head. "Sir, I cannot afford that. And to get the blessings to alter the castle …"

"…one needs the permission and blessings of the School Headmaster and three-fourths of the Board of Governors. Seeing as I am the Headmaster, there will be no problems with that requirement." Dumbledore's eyes were still twinkling.

"The Board would not be as gracious with me. After all, once again you have had to prevent my dismissal by them just yesterday. Besides, to show me favoritism would draw a red flag with the Dark Lord," Severus pointed out bluntly.

Dumbledore, however, was not about to concede defeat on this discussion. "Tom will not see a problem, because there are a couple of requests for enlargements for extra storage space in my summer paperwork. I believe the one Minerva handed me would be the right size for a second personal storage area in the dungeons. Leaving the only question as where to put the new room?"

"Explain away the nurse," Severus challenged, believing he had the old woman on this point.

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "who said that anyone need know the real reason your distant cousin, Sahar, is studying healing herbs under you and Madame Pomfrey?"

"Mother will not be content to simply remain in our rooms as long as she can move about on her own." Yes, Severus knew the dispute was over and his mother would be moving into the castle for her final days. There was still the matter of her safety. He wanted every precious day with her that he could steal away from death. "With the children of Death Eaters here, and the Dark Lord still wanting her dead …"

Dumbledore had an answer once again. "All but a very few children we know are marked to become Death Eaters or whose family are in Tom's service have transferred to Durmstrang effective next school term. What few are here will have many house elves to deal with. And a single house elf who finds the one he or she holds allegiance to is a force to be reckoned with."

"Potter yet again," Severus spat.

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "Yes, Harry. Dobby drove off Lucius with a single spell. I still say that the resemblance to James is a bit too convincing. So little of Lily there for the eye to see."

That was it. Severus had to get out of there before the old man had the chance to manipulate him out of that one last possibility left alone! "Headmaster, I must pack for my journey. Mother dislikes when I do not arrive when I say I will."

However, before he could get to the door, Dumbledore spoke again, "you could let him in … if only because he is a part of her."

Severus said not a word as he left for his dungeon rooms. He would never allow Potter to become a part of his life. No, he did not hate the boy. It was what might have been that haunted the potions master within the boy's green eyes … Lily's eyes. All that Severus gave up without knowing either way.

He quickly began to pack his things the second he was in his rooms. Already there were house elves measuring for the door that would lead to his mother's rooms come the start of the new term. One thing none could say of the Headmaster, that he was ever a procrastinator when he had won in any matter.

Severus nearly had his bags packed when his hand brushed _the_ box.

For years, he had taken such care to avoid it in the back of his wardrobe's high shelf. Today, Severus was in such a rush that he forgot it was there. Instantly the lump he had nearly abolished from his throat had returned and his eyes ached with restrained tears longing their freedom. Fifteen years, nearly sixteen now since the end and that damned Halloween night. Yet, the pain remained in his soul. Suppressed by darker emotions, yet remained just beneath the surface.

Beyond his better judgment, Severus pulled the box out and sat on his bed. The shoebox sized wood box was a gift from Lily that first Christmas they had been friends. '_To hide away your secrets, Severus,_' she had written in her letter … a letter he still had in the box.

He pulled it out and smiled faintly. She sounded very much like Granger! No wonder he used the pet name he had given Lily with the girl.

_Dear Severus,_

_Happy Christmas to my dearest friend._

_Despite not wanting a gift from me, you have received one because this is what friends do for one another._

_This box can only be seen by you now. I charmed it to be so. This way you can hide all of your deepest secrets. Ask if you want to go over the needed charms next session._

_One day, when you want to share it with another, all you have to do is knowingly open it in front of that person. Then they will see it, but only they and you. Hope one day I am one of those people._

_Until later._

_Love,_

_Lily Evans_

He had wanted Lily to be the first to look in the box, on their wedding night. Nevertheless that night never came. She married Potter, just as Severus had asked her to.

A whiff of the old parchment told Severus that her old perfume was still as he remembered. She had charmed it to be detectable no matter how long it existed. Yes, he had things to bring her to his mind. However, Harry was the strongest of them all.

In his mind, Severus went back to that night that changed everything for him.

**He had gone to the Death Eaters meeting expecting to pretend he was enjoying the horrific crimes he was encouraged to do. In truth, he was a stained man with no more hope than the few he could save on rare occasions.**

**At every meeting were his mother and sister standing between his uncle and grandfather. They were what made him join, participate, and remain with the Death Eaters. Otherwise, both women would have paid the price for his disobedience.**

**It was a rape and torture session once again. Even worse, Severus was 'given' a ten-year-old girl with gray eyes and curly red hair. Yet, for Severus, the child's face that hurt him most. Scarily, the child looked very much like Lily did at that age! Then his grandfather told of how Lucius's younger brother reported the amount of time the Mudblood-lover teachers forced 'poor Severus' to associate with the 'Mudblood' Evans in school. Moreover, the report pointedly described how many had seen Severus around her much since graduation. That meant this was the Dark Lord testing Severus' loyalty to the cause.**

**Even so, the resemblance was too much! Severus just held nowhere the level of malice or evil in his soul needed to raise his wand against the child. Especially as the two of them watched as her parents died at the wands of two other masked Death Eaters only feet away. He quickly took a coin from his pocket and created an emergency Portkey to an orphanage whose existence he knew the Dark Lord was ignorant of for the moment. Forcefully he pressed it into her hand and then activated it.**

**His disobedience cost Severus dear. His beloved little sister, Laila, feel after Death Curse hit her heart – sent at the young woman by their grandfather! In retaliation, Severus watched his mother attack her father with her nails. Thankfully, the woman escaped after leaving gaping wounds on the face of the patriarch of the Prince family. Severus knew that she went to the safe house her father knew nothing of thus far. He however remained and endured. **

**To him the agony was endless. For the young man, seemingly every Death Eater cursed and punished Severus severely for his obvious betrayal. A large number seemed to enjoy multiple turns at him before the foul snake ended this bout. **

**Once the cursing was over, the Dark Lord bent over him and asked Severus why. Even to the modern day, Severus had no idea why he said it, but he blamed that Dumbledore was scanning him for truthfulness. Then he came up with a story of considering the idea that spying on the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would yield promising information. He had not said anything for fear of word making its way back to the old dim-witted man. However, due to the sense of being 'checked up on' by the old man, Severus had to do something to gain the fool's trust.**

**The Dark Lord felt displeased by Severus' secrecy. Honestly, the villain seemed deeply unnerved at how well and seemingly long a time that the boy had hid the plan. Yet, he was pleased and impressed by Severus' ingenuity, nerve, and cunning. The Dark Lord had gone so far to suppose that this had been Severus' reason for conversing with Evans - a way to show his 'disgust' as a Death Eater to Dumbledore. The foolish Riddle then ordered Severus to do whatever it took to gain Dumbledore's favor and trust.**

**Severus questioned himself at how he could do so safely. No way would Dumbledore be fool enough to give him an audience, much less not turn him in to the Aurors. Meaning that he faced death or Azkaban prison; in truth such was the same fate that awaited him if he did not try. Nevertheless, he would not take either path until he had done the Dark Lord some damage for the death of his beloved sister. He only wondered how he could cause the greatest amount of damage in whatever time still allotted him.**

**With that 'truth' finally out, the meeting ended. Just in time. Severus still had a meeting tonight. The meeting he looked forward to since he got her message moments before his Dark Mark summoned him. Lily had to talk.**

**Then he began to consider the future. Lily Evans … his sweet Lily, all that made life worth living for Severus wrapped in a single package. She was Muggle-born, which meant she would become a target to hurt him if they were to become any closer.**

**Then again, there was only one way that they really could be closer - sharing the same last name. Resting his right hand over the spot on his left forearm where the Dark Mark still ached from the summons, Severus knew that was a dream stolen from him by his grandfather. A dream lost that he would forever hate the man because. Yet, Severus had to think about Lily's safety over his heartbreak.**

**Quickly as he could, Severus Apparated to the outside of the school he once called his home for seven years. Lily was waiting and pacing at the spot by the lake that had been their meeting spot for a year and a half. Obviously, she had made her decision. Severus doubted the news would be good.**

In reality, Severus desperately fought with his tears. It had been such a long time since he truly cried. Not since the morning of All Saint 's Day, 1980 had more than a few tears fall from Severus' eyes. Yet, remembering that meeting and the dreams he lost always made him weep.

This was the Severus Snape only two knew – Dumbledore and Lupin. The man who was heart-broken, lonely, and filled with grief so powerful it was a wonder that it did not bring him to the edge of suicide. A private man, Severus wanted the rest to see him as they did – the cold-hearted, greasy, Slytherin favoring, bat of a git.

Yet, that night, everything went wrong. That night, Severus wept without solace.

He took out the oldest bundle of letters that he had received from her as tears and memory drew him deeper into the past. Quickly after receiving the box, he had realized that it was charmed never to fill completely. So many memories he had hidden inside of the box now. Looking at the letters, Severus wondered what his precious flower thought of all he had done and not done over the years since her death.

Hidden from mortal eyes, Lily Potter sighed. She too wondered what differences would be if life had only been different for them all. Yes, she was proud of her love. Moreover, she understood what he had done and left be. Yet, his pain, tears, and grief all tore into her heart. She had never wanted to cause his sorrow.

Lily too remembered that last meeting between them.

**She paced back and forth. How could she have been so stupid? She knew that night had been cutting it close, but Severus had not held her in over two weeks. Lily remained faithful to her loves by then going to James a few hours later and lying with him. She never showed favoritism.**

**Yet, now it left her in her current situation. For two weeks, she suspected but that night sealed their fates when Madame Pomfrey turned suspicion into certainty. Lily was having a baby.**

**She thought back to their fifth year and Lily could not hold back her smile. Outside influences forced her and Severus together as one another's tutors in potions for her and charms for him. Dumbledore pushed the issue as needed to promote inter-house cooperation. That first session Lily struggled through her potion homework, while Severus blazed through like a Master. Afterwards it was Severus struggling with Charms, while Lily finished her homework for Professor Flitwick quickly. Her every attempt to help him was met with coldness and insults.**

**The next session, Lily Evans laid down the law though. She pushed Severus against the wall as soon as the door shut. The glare in her eyes left no doubt that she was not a witch for any to slight. "Listen to me Severus Snape. I need your help in Potions, as I know better than most you are the best of our year in that subject. Moreover, you need my help in Charms. See, I know that you are out to become a Potions Master – your class schedule gives that away to any with eyes and brains in their heads. However, all Potions Masters look at your entire grading career. Moreover, to be registered within the Ministry's Masters Program the requirements are strict to the greatest of extremes. You need to pass Charms. I want to pass Potions. We need one another. Now either start working with me, or you will find yourself alone here when we are supposed to be helping one another."**

**"Why not get help from your boyfriend, Potter?" Severus sneered.**

**Lily blushed softly. No one she thought knew of her seeing James. "He needs more help than I. James simply refuses to ask for it."**

**That had been enough to gain his mutual aid. Quickly their scores in the two subjects rose. After that, the sessions were simply for support and team studies the teachers were 'encouraged' to assign the pair. The day of the DADA written test, Severus heard a whispered conversation about his Mudblood girlfriend.**

**The summer before, his grandfather had placed Severus under the Imperius Curse and threatened the young man's little sister and mother with death—all to force Severus to become a Death Eater. All of the children of Voldemort's followers kept close tabs on Severus, knowing that his enrollment had not been voluntary. When he began to hear whispers of plots against Lily because of him, he decided to guard her by ending their friendship.**

**He knew what would happen if he went outside that day. He did it, knowing that Lily would stand up for him. It broke his heart to turn on her, especially when she got that shattered look in her eyes. After she left, he accepted the further torment as punishment. Half an hour later, Professor McGonagall stopped the Marauders.**

**Her broken and disbelieving expression still tore him apart. Lily obviously had begun to develop deep feeling towards him in their friendship too, so it was better that it all ended like this. Severus went straight to their old meeting room and was stunned.**

**The door slammed shut, heavy silencing and shielding charms went up, and he was facing a furious Lily Evans. "Explain now."**

**He had to keep her safe. "What is there to explain?"**

**"Severus Snape, I thought you knew me better than that. I am not about to fall for the Slytherin got the better of the Gryffindor Know-it-all crap either! Now explain yourself." Lily's eyes boded no argument. **

**This was an expression that Severus had seen her use on Potter and Black many times – neither of them stood long against it, and now Severus knew first hand why. It had a power all its own. "I am trying to protect you, damn it!"**

**"Protect me?" Lily's face softened with confusion.**

**"Yes, protect you! You are my dearest friend, but there are those who are recently induced Death Eaters who are plotting against you because of the time we spend together outside of class and studying," Severus explained. The truth was he had fallen in love with Lily, but knew she wanted to be with Potter. Even if she spurned the brat now, Severus knew the pair would be together eventually.**

**Lily softly smiled. "Severus, you have taught me enough DADA and Dark Arts protections to handle any of the newest Death Eaters. Plus I never have taken off the necklace you hooked on me the night Jr. Malfoy tried to rape me." Severus was stunned by that, she was still wearing his gift? Lily only nodded at first. "The one you infused with protections that not even I have sensed before."**

**Severus looked away. "I still worry."**

**All of the sudden he felt warm arms wrap around his ribs and breathed in the night-blooming jasmine perfume Lily always wore. Gods, how he loved that scent that he would forever equate with her. "Trust me, Severus. Trust yourself. Moreover, yes, trust James. We three make an unbeatable team. So long as we three can plan, scheme, and watch out for one another … then not even the Dark Lord can defeat us."**

**A snapping twig drew Lily back into reality. Turning around she saw her soul mate, and she saw the pain in his eyes. "Severus."**

**"Lily," his voice was so cold.**

**The moment her arms slid around him, Lily detected the shield and wall he was building between them. "I have news."**

**Severus sat without a word or embrace. Something certainly was wrong. "I have come to the fork."**

**The three of them all knew that this signaled Lily making her choice. However, Lily thought that Severus read the situation wrong. "And Potter wins yet again."**

**"No Severus. It is more complicated than before." She rested her hand on his left forearm … big mistake.**

**Severus hissed and leapt away from her side–in part from the pain coming from the still sore Dark Mark, and part in guarding her. He didn't want his poison to pollute her. All of these years he had been able to hide it, until that moment.**

**Lily deduced the truth very quickly. "How long has it been there?"**

**"Since the summer before we were 'brought' back together." Severus sighed. He would not lie to her.**

**"Was it of your own free will?" Her trembling voice dug at Severus' already wounded heart.**

**Severus gave up all hope. His dreams were shattered. All to protect the woman he dearly loved. "What does it matter?"**

**"It matters to me." Lily pushed. She always had to know.**

**Bowing his head, Severus shut his eyes. "No."**

**He then explained that initiation and every meeting since. He confessed his sins to his only love. Then he explained what had happened that night. Lily's broken heart bathed her face in tears. She quickly pulled him into her embrace and let him mourn, if only a little. He didn't cry but the silence around them filled with his grief.**

**Then he put her above himself. "Lily, I am not a safe man to be with. You have to go with Potter and make your life."**

**"I want ..." She began, but Severus stopped her. "I want you to remain safe, and with me is not so."**

**"Severus, I am three weeks pregnant."**

**Those few words hit him between the eyes. His beloved Lily was carrying a baby. "Whose?"**

**"I don't know. I was with you both around the time he was conceived."**

**Severus was shocked further, "he? But it is too soon to tell."**

**"Madame Pomfrey says he is so powerful that she is certain I am carrying a boy. She told me that the coupling that created him had to be from a powerful and deeply binding twin flame of mine. You and James are my twin flames, yes. However, you are more binding."**

**A son ... heir to one line or the other. With him, life would be servitude to the Dark Lord followed by a certain death or prison. However, with Potter, life would be fame and popularity. Severus knew right then what he had to do––give up the chance to be a father and husband … give up Lily and the baby. "This is Potter's child, and do not say otherwise."**

**"But ..." Lily felt her heart break. What was going on? She had hoped the news would make her love happy. Instead, Severus seemed shattered even more.**

**Severus looked into those vibrant green eyes he loved to gaze into for hours. This was his final night with her, one last night of happiness. "If I claim this child, look at the dark life he will have. I am bound to the Dark Lord's service whether I like it or not, until my death or I am sentenced to Azkaban. With Potter, you and this baby will live. This child will have all I did not growing up. That is the best I can do for this boy, and so I give you both up. Go marry Potter and live ... for what we once had."**

**"Severus, I don't want to lose you. This baby is drawn to you. Here feel." Sobbing, Lily took his palm and rested it on her still flat belly.**

**Yes, there was a spell building in her belly. Severus felt it pour out into his palm and soak through his skin. A blessing that would protect his soul and life, a very powerful charm – one that was difficult for most fully grown and trained Wizards with wands. This boy had to indeed be powerful to create such a charm using wild magic and at this stage of his mother's pregnancy. Now Severus held one possible hope in his heart to fight for–that Lily's child was his son. Never would he act on it, but he held it as his reason to go on and fight.**

**He sighed and kissed her cheek. It was time to let go of the dream he held for so long: Lily as his wife. "This is how life must be, Lily. Little one, you take care of your mother. I have to go and try to take down as many Death Eaters as I can before I am caught and killed."**

**The idea of this broke Lily's heart further. No, she would not allow him to commit this suicide. "Then one favor I ask of you, love. Go to Dumbledore. He can help you. Trust him as you have trusted me. Do this for the two of us."**

**Severus kissed her lips a final time and walked away. Lily held her tears back until she made it to the Gryffindor Common Room. This was where she and James had agreed to meet, as everyone else would be at dinner. Nevertheless, once she saw James' concerned expression, the truth hit her hard. She broke down into sobs and cried herself nearly out before explaining all that she had learned along with what Severus had said.**

**James was stunned. He and Severus both had shared the dream of having Lily as their wife for years. It was a dream that James had been sure would ever be only a dream for him. He knew that Lily was closer to Severus than to him, still James enjoyed what time as her love he had. Now, Severus had freely given him that sweet dream? "Let's go to Madame Pomfrey for the paternity test."**

**"No," Lily spoke firmly. "I never want to know, James. If this is not your son, I have a charm that will hide that until magically removed. This way if something happens, Severus can take it off and care for the baby. Please, for me?"**

**That was all it took. A month later, Lily Evans became Lily Potter. To all around she seemed so happy and in love. James did not doubt his new wife's love for him, but he knew that her true love was another.**

**July 31st, the little boy was born. James talked Lily into naming his best friend, Sirius Black, the child's godfather; with that grace, he was lenient on the boy's name. Harry James Potter. Everyone assumed it was James' given name in reversed order, and it may have seemed so. Yet, James knew better. Most of the Wizarding World did not call Lily the cleverest witch of their year for nothing. She had named the boy for both of his fathers—James Harry Potter and Severus Harrison Snape. James easily saw from the start that little Harry was a boy with a special destiny.**

Severus went through the last bundle of letters he had received from Lily. Then he pulled out his mementos from the house. Her hairbrush – with a few of her hairs still within the bristles, both of their wands – still as they had been that night, Potter's glasses – broken from his death were unrepaired and in their old case, her favorite perfume – the bottle still nearly full as Severus had given it to her through Lupin as a gift for her birthday. All of it reminded the broken man of all he lost.

He thought back to the night he had given her up. Yes, he had met with the Headmaster as she begged of him. Severus still remembered that strange meeting vividly, even after all the years since.

**Slowly he walked through the familiar halls. Severus knew this route by heart, but taking this trip did nothing to calm him as it had in his years here as a student. What was he doing? Severus was going to meet with his former Headmaster for the first time since his graduations from Hogwarts. Yet, why? That was a question that he often asked himself when he would do something that his Slytherin training screamed at him not to do. The answer once again was as it had been every time since he first questioned his actions done for Lily Eva … no Lily potter now. The answer one could find in two simple words: for her.**

**Severus stood before that familiar gargoyle in an attempt to deduce which candy the Headmaster chose for a password recently. He himself always felt that such was foolish, always using candy for a password. It was too easy to stand there and spout off different candies until the right one is selected. Once he voiced such to the Headmaster, only to find out that was the Headmaster's plan—in case a student needed access to his offices in an emergency.**

**Before Severus could hazard a guess, the statue leapt to the side and revealed the moving spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office. Within a heartbeat, Severus had his wand out and cautiously stepped onto the moving stairs up to the old fool's office. There were only two reasons for this to happen: 1) he had always been right, and the Headmaster had left himself exposed to danger that had ended the old man's life or 2) the old man was waiting for him.**

**At the top of the stairs, Severus slowly stepped closer to the old oak door. His ears listened to any implicating sounds. His heartbeat raced with fear and dread. Nevertheless, his muscles were tense and ready for a fight … whether if it were for or against the old man.**

**Within the beat before Severus could lay a hand on the doorknob and familiar voice called from the other side, "do you really need your wand against a senile old man, Severus?"**

**Therefore, the old man had been expecting him. Severus never had deciphered just how the old man seemed to know everything that went on in and around the school. Such made the old man near God-Like as any could seem. **

**Opening the door, Severus found Dumbledore standing behind his desk—wand drawn and pointed at Severus' heart. Not as much of an old fool as Severus often called him Dumbledore seemed. The old man's muscles were stiff and rigid; his expression was firm and chastising. Yet, the damnable twinkle in his eyes broke the fierce appearance.**

**Severus decided to start it all … the end of his life as a free man. "You are anything but senile old man, Headmaster."**

**"Well, there are those who would disagree with you certainly." The expression and stance of the old man did not change. "I believe that there is to be congratulations given, but is it to you or James?"**

**As always, the old man knew. Severus refused to pretend. "Potter."**

**The expression on Dumbledore's face turned to one of ambiguity. "Are you certain of that?"**

**"Yes," Severus answered shortly. He refused to hope for that which he would forever dream was real. That he would be a father soon.**

**To ease the situation, Severus put away his wand. After all, there was nothing left for him now but his waiting cell in Azkaban prison. In answer, Dumbledore too put his wand away. Severus took the seat the Headmaster silently offered as the old man sat behind his desk. For some minutes, they simply sat there quietly looking at one another. Finally, Dumbledore broke the encompassing silence. **

**"Why are you here, Severus?"**

**Severus swallowed. He did not really know why he had come outside of the fact Lily asked him to do so. Maybe she only hoped that their old Headmaster would either help him avoid Azkaban or get his sentence shortened somehow. Yes, that was all Severus had left before him–death or Azkaban … just as he had explained it to Lily. Time to get it over with quickly he decided. Severus took out his wand and rested it on the old man's desk. "I have come to turn myself over to you, Headmaster. I am a Death Eater. Call in the Aurors, sir. I will go quietly and without struggle."**

**That had taken every bit of courage Severus had: seven years of being around Gryffindors worth. He rested his face in his hands as he quietly waited. He heard no sound of the merrily burning fire that warmed the room becoming a communication conduit. Severus heard no words from Dumbledore's lips that would condemn him to the wizard's prison for life nor were there the sounds of anyone coming through to take him away.**

**Severus looked up to find that the Headmaster had moved away to sit behind his Wizard's Chess set – behind the white pieces. The old man sipped on some tea and looked as if he expected nothing at all to happen soon. Dumbledore was giving Severus a choice tonight, but the younger man could decipher what that second choice might be for his life. Should he take it not knowing what he was agreeing to? Really, Severus could not see any other choice.**

**The younger man stood and took his place behind the black pieces. Dumbledore moved his center pawn two spaces forward as he spoke, "you could trust me until Tom is defeated and gone, Severus."**

**Severus considered his pieces and his options carefully. "What would you have me do, Headmaster?"**

**Dumbledore sat back and waited patiently. "Tell me everything up to tonight. Tell me what you learn from here on out. Protect our people with knowledge that one can only glean from within, knowledge that your Occlumency skills can guard from Tom's curiosity and skill in Legilimency. Help create the plans that will ensure that the light will win. In short, become my hidden general and second."**

**Severus was shocked. The old man just might be senile to give him that level of trust so quickly. Spying his own teacup, Severus sipped it only to find his favorite: black tea, ginger, lemon, and sugar. There was no cool winteriness aftertaste; the aftertaste that a potions maker of any talent would note as traces of veritaserum that were hid within a drink. Dumbledore continued to wear his mask of innocence. "Trust, Severus, is a singular jewel that is as fragile as it is rare. Coming here you ask for my trust, would it not be obvious that you would expect the same to be given you in kind?"**

**With a nod, Severus took his center pawn and moved it to face Dumbledore's at the same time casting the die of fate. "Now I am the servant of two masters it would seem."**

**Dumbledore shook his head. "Not a servant of mine, Severus. You have joined me of your own free will, and you I will respect and honor as you shall me. This is where Tom goes wrong and shall help to destroy him in the end. While he sees you as his devoted servant and mere potions maker, I know you are my trustworthy general and head spy. He would eventually question and accuse, while I trust and defend you with all that I have."**

**As the chess game progressed, Severus once again confessed his every sin. Like when he had with Lily, Severus felt cleaner once he had finished his confession. Afterwards, he and the Headmaster of Hogwarts began to plan. By the time that the game ended, the battle was won in the Headmaster's favor twice over … Severus lost the match to his friend and mentor, and the younger man was a spy for the light.**

Severus sighed as he again tied the final bundle of letters and sat them on his bed. Even after her marriage to Potter, the two of them kept in touch. Severus took out the old and battered photo album. This he treasured.

Inside were photos of Lily at first, showing that she was trying to be happy ... for him. Then it went on through her pregnancy. As her belly grew with each picture, Severus felt his deep hate grow again. It was a hate aimed more at his own grandfather rather than Potter. That Potter had been there and not him, only because of the Dark Mark—this truth still hurt. Then he came to the picture taken just after Harry had been born. Lily looked so tired, but happy.

Next came the only one of Potter he had, holding baby Harry. James had sent it with a note, a note that he had there tucked under the picture.

_Severus,_

_Thank you for the dream. I only wish it were not so dangerous still. I found an old law that allows triad marriages. I know you are already rolling your eyes and plotting my death for mentioning it. But, I could stand being married to you if it made our Lily happier. She still loves you above all, even me._

_Here is the first picture of our (and I mean us three, Severus) newborn son. Lily agreed for Sirius to be his godfather and I agreed to his name. Harry James Potter. It is not just my given name reversed. After all, Lily isn't the Gryffindor Know-it-all for nothing. Harry – Harrison ... ring any bells?_

_Please keep an eye on him if something happens to us. After all, not every kid has two dads. Besides, you have a responsibility to him too now._

_James_

Potter always was a smart ass. Severus smirked as he tucked the letter behind the picture. Yes, he would have entered the triad, if only to annoy Potter by becoming the dominant name for the family and to please Lily. James looked up at him expectantly. Severus finally found his voice again, "I'm doing what is right for him. I still watch over the boy, I just can't let him in."

The James in the picture shook his head and then focused on the tiny baby in his arms.

Severus still felt the pangs of jealousy he had the first time he had seen that picture. Yet, James had so little time after that night. One year and three months later, the dream was over for Potter and Lily – along with their lives. Severus remembered that horrid night clearly.

**The Dark Lord summoned him yet again. It was Halloween, meaning expectantly there would be a hunt. Severus saw that he was not to be disappointed. The young double spy Apparated to an open field … a place that warily felt familiar to the young man.**

**The Dark Lord had him stand at his right hand. Then the worse of news was announced. They were to attack the township of Godric's Hollow! Severus knew that had been where Lily and her precious family hid away from the war! But, who had been the traitor? No … BLACK! He was their secret keeper! For all that was Holy … he was Harry's Godfather!**

**Yet, the Dark Lord walked right to the house and turned to Severus and Lucius. "Lucius, take Severus with your hunt party tonight. I have my own business to conduct tonight."**

**"Yes Master." Ah, Malfoy was always the faithful lapdog when he could gain by acting so meek.**

**Severus had no choice but to go. Then the Dark Lord made it all the worse! "Take care to watch for one another. I fear we have a spy amongst us. You two alone I know in heart and actions to be faithful. The Aurors will come shortly, no doubt of that. Severus, maintain your watch of the fool. Should anything happen to you I am certain he would do anything to defend his 'spy for the light'. Old man really has lost his mind."**

**Now Severus could not Disaparate away quickly to warn of the betrayal. All he could do was hope that Lily would have the sense to get away with the baby if Potter remained his stupid Gryffindor self as always. Severus pretended to cover Lucius' back while the idiot went crazy. The rest happened so suddenly.**

**Aurors Apparated in and took both he and Lucius into custody. Severus simply knew that it was too late. Yet, the Aurors gave him a single ray of hope as he listened to them.**

**"Can't believe it."**

**"Well, it's true. The boy really did it!"**

**"Wonder how he did it. Maybe the Dark Lord didn't attack him."**

**"Sure he did. I saw the poor tyke myself. Lightening bolt curse scar on his forehead. Right above his right eye."**

**"So, what will happen to him now?"**

**"Go to his mother's family. Dumbledore says he'll be safest there."**

**"More like so the kid doesn't get a swollen head from his fame."**

**"Think you're right. After all, people's already calling him 'The-boy-who-lived'. He'll never be forgotten, that's for sure."**

**"Just wish his mum and dad made it through. Awful mess, what was left of them."**

**"Death curse done with any great force does that."**

**After that, Severus went numb. Lily and Potter were gone. His beautiful Lily was dead. He had given her to Potter in an effort to keep her safe, and instead she has ended up dead! Poor Harry … his indirect son. At least the boy was alive, but living with Lily's family. Obviously, that meant her sister, Petunia—a woman that Lily disliked and never wanted anything to do with in life. Tunie was a woman Severus remembered all too well and wouldn't trust with the Dark Lord himself.**

**Minutes later, Severus was in his cell in Azkaban. He had told Lily that this was where he would end up. He hadn't protested nor revealed his position as a spy for the Light. Severus Snape was not foolish to show his hand like that. Nor was he foolish enough to believe that the Dark Lord was gone for all time. Besides, in his heart, this was where he belonged.**

**Having no joy left in the world, the Dementors left him alone. Yet, that was not the only dark factor to the prison experience. Those who the situation had driven mad cried out insanely. The newer prisoners shouted out curses or pleas for mercy. Some, scheduled for the Kiss, yelled the loudest of all.**

**Then he thought about her, and his exterior crumbled. Lily was dead even though he had given her away. The tears refused to stop pouring down his face as Severus sobbed and beat his hands on the cold, stone floor. All of his dreams were dead. All of his joy was gone. His only love was further from his reach than marriage had moved her once. He didn't know how long he mourned, but eventually all of his tears cried out of his eyes and Severus remembered the boy.**

**Harry would most likely not know the truth of his heritage until he turned eleven. Even then, Dumbledore would have to fetch him without a doubt. At least he would be far away from the only 'parent' he had left – a 'father' he could most certainly live without in spite of all fate had swirled out of control.**

**Severus hardened his heart and settled himself for his life in prison. He was justly there, and prepared to remain. Yet, fate had other plans for him.**

**Dumbledore arrived some hours later and smiled on Severus. "You are a very strong man, Severus."**

**"I have no joys left, Headmaster," was Severus' curt reply; even the few hours he sat in that place had altered him.**

**Dumbledore nodded. "We all have lost greatly this terrible night. I saw Harry off to his relatives an hour ago. He was sleeping peacefully."**

**"And what does that have to do with me?" Severus refused to allow the old man to him so easily. Yet, the fact that Harry was asleep without nightmare gave him some hope for the child.**

**Dumbledore simply smiled a bit. "I understand, Severus. You agree then that Tom is not gone completely?"**

**"The Dark Lord is only waiting, sir. The boy will be in mortal peril from the moment he re-enters our world on until the Dark Lord is completely destroyed," Severus voiced his one fear at last.**

**Dumbledore nodded. "Severus, I have obtained your release. You will not be safe either in the open."**

**"I can protect myself," Severus said coldly. "I have for many years now."**

**Dumbledore again nodded. "Yet, you should have a safe place to live. I have a proposition that would do us both a world of good, and protect young Harry the day he returns."**

**Severus was wary. The twinkle was bright in those damnable blue eyes. Without speaking, he allowed the Headmaster of Hogwarts continue, "I asked you to trust my decisions until Tom is gone, Severus. I ask you to trust me once again. Come to Hogwarts as the Potions professor. Professor …"**

**"To have that position, one must be a certified and registered Potions Master! And I am much better at DADA." Severus snapped.**

**"And all you lack for that honor is an internship by a registered Potions Mistress … or Master." Dumbledore answered. Yes, that what had taken him so long—Dumbledore had a plan in mind and had already set part of it into motion.**

**Severus growled to himself for a moment. He had been willing to trust his former Headmaster before, for now he would continue to do such. "When would Professor Slughorn have me start?"**

**"Tonight it would seem. He has been onto me for years to find a suitable Slytherin replacement for both his class and post as Head of Slytherin house."**

**Severus was in shock, "But sir! Head of my former house?"**

**"Why not? I know no one better, plus it follows the tradition that each Head of House come from their particular house," Dumbledore said simply as if there was nothing wrong.**

**Severus on the other hand saw many things wrong. "Sir, I have been imprisoned as a Death Eater. The board of directors will not accept me kindly as the head of the house all love to hate and believe breeds nothing but Death Eaters. I will be lucky if they accept my application for the potions position."**

**Dumbledore's expression grew serious. "Then make them fools to think such, Severus. Don't worry about the Head of House position … I will take care of that."**

**Severus sighed and looked out of his grimy window. "I would still be better at teaching DADA."**

**"You know that I haven't that form of influence over the Wizarding World, Severus. Nevertheless, someday that may come to you. Just continue to work as you do." Dumbledore soothed over the hurt. Severus doubted that he would ever be that trusted. Then the Headmaster went on. "He will need you to watch over him when he comes to Hogwarts in ten years, Severus. Are you certain …?"**

**"He is Potter's son, which is the way it is to be. I have seen his pictures, and he will grow up to be his father made over." Severus sighed. His one-time hopes crushed when he saw that picture of the boy. All but his eyes and nose looked like Potter. The eyes and nose certainly came from Lily.**

**Dumbledore went on. "I have heard that James felt you were his father as well. Many have commented on how he said that you too were parent to young Harry."**

**"But that will not hold up in court. With my being a Death Eater … there is no chance for my taking in the boy. You did right leaving him with those filthy Muggles." Severus dearly wished he could take the boy and make him his own, but he knew the world would not allow it.**

**Dumbledore had his annoying twinkle in his eyes. "Presently this is the case, but time can work situations into our favor. We need only wait for the ripening before making our move."**

**"That day will never come, sir." Severus gave up on ever having a family or falling in love again … Lily Evans-Potter would forever hold his heart. After his death, his family line would die with him.**

**The very thought of all that he lost tore at his heart. However, Dumbledore still had his own point of view. "Watch and see, Severus. For now, we had best be going to Horace's estate. You have much to accomplish before the end of the summer if you are to teach Potions at Hogwarts."**

**Severus did work hard, as that was all he had left. He was determined to make Lily proud of him every day. She would ask him to watch over her son, and he was going to keep himself in a position to do just that.**

**By the end of the summer, Severus tested far above all of the past Potions Masters in Hogwarts history except one – he was one point behind Salazar Slytherin himself. Slytherin was the premier Potions Master of his day and none had come so close to tying him. That was enough to give the Board of Hogwarts Directors no argument in placing Severus as a Potions Master and the Professor of Potions in the school. The same honor easily gave him the position of Head of House, though with a severe warning about further troubles with the law.**

**Fall of 1981, Severus took over his new potions. The night before the students were to arrive, he thought about what a mere decade would soon bring him. Her son … the boy who might have been his own. However, allowing himself to long for the boy as his own would put Harry in danger. He could not let the boy care about him. It would cost Potter his life to do so. That left Severus one choice; make the child hate him.**

**From his first class on, Severus was cold, calculating, biased, and everything that Harry met that first day of Potions. Severus was judging the way the Muggles had raised the boy the moment the first years arrived on–as expected woefully under skilled in everything. It was not surprising that the Headmaster had reported of having to send Hagrid to fetch the child.**

**Yes, there before him was in face James Potter made over as he had expected, but Lily's eyes and nose made the difference. Harry stood there underfed, far smaller compared with any of his classmates, and so withdrawn. What Severus wouldn't have done to make the boy his own child and make life better for the boy. A dream he would never have. **

**When he heard of Malfoy getting Potter on the Gryffindor team a year early, Severus lodged his expected protests, but inside he had never been more proud. The youngest seeker in a century … maybe some of himself had somehow rubbed off onto the boy indirectly—though Severus could imagine how. Yet, the boy hadn't learned not to judge people on appearances.**

**Halloween was a fiasco. Severus knew that Quirrell was up to something, he just couldn't understand what. Moreover, why was it that his nearly faded Dark Mark would burn near the man? He was able to stop the stupid DADA teacher, but only to get bitten in the process. Then he found that the boy had taken on a mountain troll like a Muggle! What was the boy thinking? Harry should have known that he had a wand for magic not retrieving Troll bogies! It was so apparent that Ms. Granger was lying to cover for Harry and his Weasley friend.**

**Severus remembered his first match the next morning as he dressed for breakfast. When he walked up the isle to the staff table, the Potions Master saw that Harry was nervous about the match as he once had been. That was why he had encouraged the boy. Nothing more. Then to watch as the child that morning as an unknown attacker nearly killed Harry by a curse. Severus gathered his wits fast and began to chant very quickly the most powerful counter-curse that he knew while strengthening his shields. None could know how Severus Snape looked at Potter's boy like his own child. This action was enough to block Harry from even more serious danger. Severus heard the girl's whisper, but never knew that she blamed him for trying to kill Harry until later when the trio was plotting in the Hallway. Of all the places to plot! It was a good thing that the Sorting Hat had not put the three of them into Slytherin. **

**If only he had known then it had been the Dark Lord! After the incident in the dungeons, Severus wondered how he could keep the boy from killing himself. All night he sat at Harry's bedside, beneath his own invisibility cloak. The rhythmic rise and fall of the boy's chest relieved Severus' nerves. The child survived and was kissed in the morning as Poppy came in to check on her patient. This was only a reason to leave Severus reminded himself.**

**Second year, Harry seemed to have taken in his lesson about judging by appearances well … though the boy could have tutored his little know-it-all friend on the subject. Lockhart was lucky that Severus hadn't killed him 'accidentally' in that duel. Then Harry spoke in Parseltongue! A trait that was rarely found in the Wizarding World and NOT in Potter's family line, nor did it hide in Lily's family. Merlin! Lily … she acted like … and in womb Harry … could Severus have relinquished his love and son?**

**The meeting with the Headmaster afterwards did not go as Severus thought. Yes, the Old Man's reasoning was sound. The ability might have transferred through the curse into Harry. However, then again, he had said that the Sorting Hat had wanted to place Harry in Slytherin at first. Harry's bad run in with Draco Malfoy and the fear of everyone expecting him to be as evil as the Dark Lord had been were sound reasons to request not being in Slytherin. It didn't make it any easier to know that he had lost so talented and powerful a student to Gryffindor. Then, the Headmaster asked Severus to agree to the paternity test. No, it was better never to eliminate him as Harry's father and his dreams.**

**Third year he had never been angrier with James Potter than he had been with Harry! How could he have betrayed Lily's memory so? Severus was not sure how Harry helped Black to escape, but he was sure that was what had happened. It wasn't until Severus ran into Pettigrew that he realized he had come close to destroying his old nemesis pointlessly. Using Legilimens covertly, Severus gleaned the true story of Halloween 1980 and felt his stomach turn. Nevertheless, before he could discern why Pettigrew had joined the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord expedited the meeting to its conclusion and since the little rat always remained close to the Dark Lord. **

**Fourth year. Severus knew that Harry hadn't placed his name into the goblet. However, when the truth came out, it was worse than any scenario Severus' mind created. Even before Harry told the truth, Severus already knew the truth—THE DARK LORD HAD RETURNED TO FULL POWER!**

**Fifth year, Severus barely hid away his jealousy of Black. Harry was so happy to be back with the mutt. If only … no he wouldn't think of that. Severus remembered how angry he had become when Harry looked in his memories hidden within the pensive. It was a lucky thing that the boy had went in on the day fifth year that he had. Any sooner or later than that day and the secret would have been let loose. Severus was certain that Harry would have demanded the paternity test—dream shattered or … no, there was no chance that his dream was true! He was proud of Harry's not complaining about Umbridge's foul treatment, and asking for special privileges. Severus only wished that Harry had trusted him a little. Maybe then, the boy's Godfather would have survived.**

Severus sighed and shook his head. So many 'if onlys' filled his mind as he repacked the box, just as they had the last time he divulged his heart's need to remember. Just as Severus had the box safely stored in his bags, the fireplace activated—meaning that someone wanted to talk to him. Only the Headmaster knew that he was still in the school.

"You are lucky, sir. I was nearly packed."

The look on the old man's face truly showed his years. "Severus, I need you in my office immediately. It is about Harry."

The floating head disappeared, but the portal remained opened. The Headmaster had not been kidding on promptness of Severus' arrival. Severus sighed and shook his head. "Can't that boy keep himself out of trouble for a single summer?"

* * *

I do not know why the site has ruined most of my chapters. For the sake of my readers, I am re-writing all of them and cutting them down in length incase that is the problem. As you can see also chapters 1 and 2 are switched. Please tell me how you like the new editions. I have also had to fix grammatical rrors, if you find any other typos please alert me.

QUESTION:

If, and this is a big if, I bring back James and Lily Potter, how would my readers like to see this played out? Triad marriage or James dying again?


	2. The End and the Beginning

WIP: Harry is in trouble. The Dursleys plan to remove him from their lives for good. There is a secret old Dumbledore still has hidden. Even when the truth about the years of abuse Harry has suffered comes out, who will be there to claim him as their own? Without that Harry cannot be removed, so will he be returned to the Dursleys and a certain death? Inspired to tell this tell in science class.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter references belong to JK Rowling and company. I simply write to fill the gaps between the books and movies for all! If you sue me you get nothing because that is what I now have in abundance.

Magic Simply Is:

By: Bonnie S.

Chapter Two:

The End and the Beginning

* * *

Harry leaned up and slowly straightened out his aching back, hearing entirely too many pops for his young age. The entire day was nearly gone and he had only completed one out of the long list of thirty-eight chores that Uncle Vernon had left for him to do. Then again, what else could have been expected? Cut the entire back lawn with an old pair of baby nail clippers that were so rusty and dull that it often took three tries to cut one blade of grass to the measured height of one-half inch and no higher! It reeked of set up, and Harry knew that he would in for it in a few minutes. It was a quarter of seven, and his Uncle Vernon always returned home at five of eight.

Thirty-six chores left to do and the teen only had a mere ten minutes to do them? If it had only been a year later, Harry would have been able to use magic to get the rest done. Then again, that probably would have only made the inevitable all the worse.

Nothing he could do would change his situation anyway. The Dursleys all hated anything that had to do with what they saw as an abnormality in Harry—because Harry was a wizard. A hero of the Wizarding World, but the same young man the Muggle World viewed as a plague and scandal to his only living family thanks to the lies the Dursleys spread since his arrival fifteen years and something months before. Many a time had Harry wished for someone to want him because he was Harry … not Potter and certainly not because he was 'the-boy-who-lived'. If only there was someone else that he could be bound to by his mother's final gift to him, her blood protection.

Then again, it wasn't as protective now that Voldemort had the same blood flowing through his veins, a thought that always made Harry shutter in disgust. It didn't matter; anyone he would move in with would become a target for Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Besides he didn't deserve to live ... after all, it was his fault that his Godfather was dead.

Again, he felt that throbbing ache in his heart. Harry had never known his parents, so never really mourned for either of them because it would make him more of a target with his mother's sister and her family. After awhile, he just did all he could to do what would make the day go faster so that he could slip into his pitiful room to dream awake and asleep of a different life, and what might have been if his parents had lived. However, his Godfather was a very different story indeed. The Wizengamot accused Sirius Black of betraying Harry's parents to Voldemort. The man and had served thirteen years in Azkaban Prison for that crime and for the murder of Peter Pettigrew—another friend of Harry's parents and Sirius.

The truth was that Pettigrew was alive and had been the real traitor that Halloween night. For thirteen years, the scum remained in his Animagus form of a rat (how appropriate) and played the part of first Percy and then Ronald Weasley's pet. Harry's third year, however, the truth came out. Sirius had invited Harry to live with him, but then the rat also known as Wormtail escaped. This left Sirius a wanted man without any form of proof to verify his innocence.

Sirius went on the run, but kept in touch with Harry—never with the same owl, each letter delivered came by different and many times exotic birds. It was a brightness Harry had looked forward to every day since the first. Fifth year Harry had a couple of times where he did live with Sirius at Grimmauld Place. He learned it had been Sirius' family home, but that the place held nothing but pain and anger for Sirius. Even worse, the manhunt for him forced Sirius to remain there. Voldemort knew that Harry would do anything for his Godfather, and that was a downfall for Harry. The Dark Lord used his mental connection to Harry to lure the hero into a trap—by showing Harry images of his Godfather captured, and steadily being tortured. Harry's friends all were hurt in the attempt to save Sirius, only to discover the truth. Nevertheless, Sirius did go to the Department of Mysteries that night ... to save Harry from his stupid mistake. In doing so, a spell hit Sirius and he fell into the veil that is a literal doorway into death itself ... a doorway none had ever returned. Sirius Black was dead ... and it was Harry's fault for drawing the dead man there in the first place.

Most of the time, that was what had plagued Harry at night. Since then he had not had a full or decent night's sleep. In fact, every night Harry had to stop himself from screaming so he wouldn't wake his 'family' and receive a beating.

The day his 'family' picked him up from the train station and the group that had been dispatched from the Order of the Phoenix had politely threatened Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley, Harry felt like he was loved and wanted more than ever before. The Dursleys on the other hand were irate—Uncle Vernon most of all.

The second that they were in the house, Veron tore Hedwig from Harry's grasp and locked her (along with all of Harry's magical belongings) in what had been his 'bedroom' the first ten years of his life—the cupboard under the stairs. Then Harry was forced to write his first letter to the Order, dictated by Vernon. Pig flew in with a message of support from Ron and Hermione, and Vernon sent the letter off with the excitable little owl. After that, Harry received the beating of his life! It took the teen two weeks to heal and even what little wild magic he could muster had not healed Harry very properly.

For those two weeks, Hedwig hooted and rattled her cage, but it was no use. The Dursleys ignored the trapped owl's racket, and Harry they watched too well for him to rescue her. Harry felt his heart break the day no more sounds came from the cupboard under the stairs and Uncle Vernon smiled with a "'bout time the bloody bird learned who the head of this house is."

All food the Dursleys barred from Harry. Though he still cooked and served the Dursleys like a house elf, Vernon kept a tight watch on him. Harry they locked into his room at night to keep him from stealing any food. Each letter sent to the Order Vernon dictated and sent with any owl that came. Any letters for Harry Vernon read and promptly burned. Many of the items he wrote about in his letters made no sense whatsoever to Harry. Obviously, the references were to make it seem like he had received his letters.

Every day had at least one beating, and more often than not, there were more.

When Vernon told him to write that the rest of the summer they would spend at Aunt Marge's, Harry figured that someone wanted to come to see him. Who was it? Would they come anyway? Was there any hope? Over a month had past and it was nearing the time for Harry to go to the Burrow like the past two years. When he had stupidly pointed this detail to his uncle, Vernon made Harry write that the Dursleys had forbidden Harry to go stay with the Weasleys this year because of bad behavior. Vernon turned just long enough for Harry to use wild magic. He made the paper give the receiver a terrible feeling of despair and grief when held only. Would anyone understand though?

That letter Veron had sent the day before. However, Harry doubted that anyone would decipher the truth in time.

Moments later, Harry was drawn make into reality. Vernon Dursley was home early! "POTTER!"

It was over.

Harry felt a kind of finality in the air around him. Soon he would be wherever evil Wizards went to, not with his family. It was better that way. Harry swallowed and took a deep breath before focusing all of his thoughts onto Hermione. Then he let his mind say all that was in his heart.

'_Sorry, 'Mione._ _I won't be there to stand by you anymore. It's best this way. I love you and Ron like the brother and sister I never got to have in this life. Stick with him, 'Mione. Ron is a different person now because he got to know you. And, if things get real bad, get yourselves out of here. Don't face Voldemort yourselves. I only wish I could hug you one last time._'

That was all Harry was able to get out. Vernon came out and dragged the boy into the house in a blaze of fury that the spying Arabella Figg had never seen before. She had a bad feeling and rushed home to contact Dumbledore. She only hoped that her message would not come too late for the savior of the Wizarding World.

* * *

In her bedroom, Hermione Granger tossed and turned violently. Her dreams filled with horror, blood, and her best friend, Harry Potter. His family ... oh, how could they? The knife ... oh ... oh NO!

Her eyes shot open suddenly and she bolted upright, screaming in terror. Harry was in trouble and she had no way to get to him or warn the Order in time! Hermione broke down into mournful sobbing.

In moments, her shaken parents were there, but nothing they could say would comfort their frightened daughter. Unfortunately, they knew that Hermione's worst dreams often came true. This left both Roger and Melinda Granger worried for their child's dear friend.

Because of the dangers and the fact that Hermione was the only witch know to be in their family, the Grangers never had their home Floo hooked up to the network. In addition, the majority of people in the Wizarding World didn't have telephones due to their electric components not working where there is a large amount of magic. There had to be a way to help!

Out of nowhere, the phone began to ring. It was Arthur Weasley. Both Grangers remembered the Wizard and his large family very well. "I'm sorry for ringing you this late, but Ron is very worried about Hermione. We woke the neighbor to borrow his fellytone to see if all is well with your family."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Weasley. I'm glad you did find a _telephone_ to call us," Mr. Granger politely corrected and soothed the other man in one breath. "Hermione woke up screaming and we can't get her to calm down. See, when my baby has dream this grave the dreams have a bad habit of coming true."

"What did she dream about?" Arthur was worried that Voldemort was causing troubles for the Order without anyone knowing it.

"She's dreaming that Harry's family is attacking him. Hermione insists that Harry's uncle will take a large knife and stab Harry in his heart. We cannot contact anyone in the Wizarding World from here. Is there any way to send a couple of your boys here and then have them escort Hermione to their Headmaster? Hermione wants to talk to him. For some reason she thinks he will be able to help," Roger explained.

The blood in Arthur Weasley's veins suddenly ran cold as ice. If the man was right, and most fathers are about their children, then Harry was in mortal danger. He knew that the show of force at the train station was overboard, but it felt so good to show Harry who were on his side and loved him dearly. "Ron and the twins will be there shortly. Can Hermione say when the attack happens?"

"It should be happening now, but the stabbing will not happen until the last stroke of midnight. Hermione could hear a clock ringing in the background clearly. Please hurry." Roger was worried.

He liked Harry, not because he was famous or important, but because he was caring towards Hermione—a rare thing for a Wizard to do with Muggle-Born witches like Roger's eldest child.

Arthur took a deep breath. "It will take a few minutes, but I can get a Portkey to send the group to Hogwarts. The twins are good at Apparating, and I will give Ron a Portkey for your house. Ten minutes at most."

Roger felt calmer. "Agreed. I'll tell Hermione. And thank you."

"No, thank you. And thank Hermione for all of us," Arthur asked.

Yes, the information helped calm Hermione down. She rushed about to get dressed so there would be no waiting on her before leaving for Hogwarts. Yet, would they get to Harry in time?

* * *

Arthur and Ron ran at full speed to get out of sight of the Muggles. It was risky, but the times called for it. Holding his son close, Arthur quickly Apparated them both into the front yard of their home—the Burrow—in order to move faster. Luckily, there was no damage done to himself or Ron.

However, Molly Weasley was in a fit seeing this happen. "Arthur Weasley!"

"No time now, Molly! Harry's in danger! FRED! GEORGE! GET READY TO APPARATE TO THE GRANGER'S HOME!" Arthur rolled off as he rushed into the house for the hearth.

A handful of emerald dust into the flames that warmed their home that night turned the licking blaze into a mode of communication and travel; this time to be used as the former rather than the latter. "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"

Moments later, a floating head looked sad beyond sadness. Albus had to have some kind of idea of the situation. "Arthur, there is a problem with Harry."

"I know. I called Mr. Granger because Ron was worried about Hermione. It seems her worse dreams have the tendency to come true. Her current nightmare is of Harry attacked by those Muggles he is related to unfortunately. They're going to kill him!"

"Oh, Arthur!" Molly cried out from near the fire. She had feared bad tidings, but nothing like this.

"Send them all to me, Arthur. These Portkeys should do. One will take Ronald to the Grangers and the other will bring both he and Miss. Granger to my office. The twins should go warn the others of that wonderful association your son, Miss. Granger, and Harry created last year." Albus was still scheming. He had a plan—one that was old and he had only been waiting for the right time to set into motion. They both needed this. If only the situation had not gone to this extreme.

That was all the headmaster of Hogwarts had to say. After the Portkeys made it to the Burrow, he ended the conversation. Arthur knew that something was happening; he only wished that he had a part of the plan. "Right then. Boys, you heard your assignment. Ron, go get Hermione and take her to Dumbledore. Stay with her until your mother or I arrive. Understood?"

"Yeah. Dad, will Harry be alright?" Ron was scared. Harry had been one of his first school friends, and one of his dearest—despite the way he had treated Harry in the past.

"If Dumbledore's plan works out, then yes. Now, get going you three."

Two loud cracks and a Portkey later, the Weasley parents were alone to call the rest of the Order. At the least, the group needed set on alert.

* * *

Ron hated the feeling he got when using Portkeys. Nevertheless, this was an emergency.

A blink later, he was in the arms of Hermione's father. "Good to see you again Ron. Where are your brothers?"

"They had an assignment to do for the Order. Professor Dumbledore sent me to take Hermione to his office." Ron fought his nausea. After all, he had one more Portkey trip to go and Harry's life wouldn't wait for his weak stomach.

Hermione rushed down the stairs, fully dressed. "Hurry Ron! It's eleven-forty and that means Harry has only twenty minutes left!"

"Sorry to run like this Mr. and Mrs. Granger, but Harry needs us," Ron excused them both as he activated the Portkey.

A blink later, both were in the office of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster handed Ron a lemon drop that the boy popped into his mouth automatically. The encouragement charm helped get the anti-nausea potion coated candy into the boy's mouth. "Well, I hear you have an interesting dream to tell me about, Miss. Granger."

"A nightmare. Harry is in danger! The Muggles are beating him for fun and his uncle is going to stab Harry in the chest with a large knife!" Hermione sobbed out as the Headmaster hugged her comfortingly.

Only for a moment would Hermione allow herself the solace before she began to pace back and forth. "Harry needs help."

"And we shall procure that aide, Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said.

He walked over to the fire, threw some Floo Powder in, and then stuck his head through. Neither Hermione nor Ron heard whom it was that the Professor's head was off to talk to, they only saw the conversation was short and the magical passage was open for someone to come through. Hermione continued to pace without really noticing what was happening around her.

* * *

Not too many changes in this chapter. If you catch anything I miss, tell me. Please feed the starving writers and Review people!


	3. Nightmares

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter references belong to JK Rowling and company. I simply write to fill the gaps between the books and movies for all! If you sue me you get nothing because that is what I now have in abundance.

**Bold areas mean someone remembering the past.**

_Italic is handwriting (i.e. letters)._

Magic Simply Is:

By: Bonnie S.

Chapter Three:

Nightmares

* * *

Hermione paced vehemently as both time and control seemingly ran from her grasp. If they didn't move soon, Harry was going to die! To hell with the stupid prophesy, the fame, or even that she owed Harry her life ... this happened to be one of her two best friends! Every step she took cost them time and ate away at her patience. Hermione quickly developed tunnel vision, blocking out everything that had no direct impact on the matter at hand. What was taking so damn long?

It took slamming into a tall and warm body to snap her back into reality. "When are we going to move already? Harry is mortal danger and we are only standing around! Those filthy Muggles are hurting him now!"

Once her eyes looked up, Hermione suddenly realized that she had not been shouting at the Headmaster by any means. Of all the people she could have let out her frustration on, why Professor Snape? Swallowing, Hermione stuttered out, "For-give m-me, sir. I-I didn't know it was you."

"Obviously," Severus drawled. "You should be grateful that you are interrupting my summer holiday, Miss. Granger. After all, otherwise the week of detentions you are to begin first day of school would have added on the loss of every house point belonging to Gryffindor house! So how are those 'filthy Muggles' hurting your little friend? Refusing to dole out his allowance or is poor Mr. Potter barred from going to Mr. Weasley's house?"

"Firstly, you have never given a second thought towards Harry. Therefore, you would not give a crap. Secondly, we do not have enough time to go over my nightmare again!" By the time she was through, Hermione's voice had risen again and she seemingly did not care.

Severus smirked. Honestly, this was how he liked the girl best—full of passion and that damned Gryffindor spunk ... so much like Lily. "So, I am held back from my travel plans because the Gryffindor Know-It-All has had a bad dream? Headmaster, Potter most likely is tucked in lovingly by his family and asleep right now."

That got at Ron, making him forget how scared this man could make him. "You have no idea what Harry has lived through or about what his life is like at home!"

"Then pray enlighten me, Mr. Weasley," Severus sneered.

As the two traded turns telling all that Harry had entrusted to them, Severus' sneer worked into a frown. How could he have missed so much? The images during their Occlumency lessons he had thought was the boy's attempt to gain mercy from him. All of the reports from that old woman he wanted to be nothing more than wanting to baby the boy. Severus' heart dropped further than he ever imagined. Was this what his doubts and fears left the last remnant of her with for so many years? How could he, of all people, have missed the signs?

Without bothering to ask or demand, Severus held out his hand and was grateful to feel that small plastic bracelet settle into his palm. He glanced down and saw the name he had hated and loved all the same time–Potter. He dearly hoped that he would be able to return and set both brats in detention for the entire school year. Yet, there was a nagging dread that stated clearly he would not be granted such. Fighting the gnawing fear in his heart, Severus whispered the word that would answer his questions, "Lily."

That left Hermione and Ron in shock as the Professor vanished before their eyes. Hermione, as always was the first to respond, "Sir, what was that obvious Portkey, and why did Professor Snape say the name of Harry's mother?"

"Ah, that was the word to activate the Portkey. Now, as to the object in question, that was the hospital bracelet from the day Harry was born. It was too dangerous to allow him to be born at St. Mungo's due to the prophesy that Voldemort only knows the barest of currently. So, Harry was born at a Muggle hospital under the care of the Muggle Born and Wizarding staff that was set there for that momentous day." Dumbledore kindly explained as he escorted the pair from his office.

For a time they traveled the halls without talking. The teens worried for their friend followed while worrying about what waited to come to the place Harry always called his home. Then the Headmaster broke the silence.

"Seeing as it will be some time before any news reaches us about Harry's condition, might I ask a favor of the two of you? I have such difficulties with the house-elves this time of the year, as there are no students for them to take care of. Would the two of you help me by letting them serve you a bit? It would be one less of a quandary on my mind."

Since the three of them were nearly to the school kitchens, the pair knew that the Headmaster was not about to take no for an answer. Besides, neither of them was in the mood for sitting around without anything to do. Moreover, the pair was under orders to remain at the school until the adults returned.

Albus stood and watched the pair take care of one of the many problems he dealt with every summer holidays. At least two of the Golden Trio was safe. Now it was time for him to slip off and check on the third.

Every portrait and ghost knew to avoid the Headmaster's glare as the man stormed through the halls on his way back to his office. Yes, he could have flooed from any fireplace in the school, but Albus knew that he needed the time to calm down. He sent that boy there every summer to give Harry protection. He had begged the couple to take care of that innocent little boy as if he was their own. If only he had forced Severus to take the damned paternity test! Albus had always known the world and both boys would be better off with the truth out either way.

At least this time, Severus would be taking the test—Albus was determined to make that happen. That determination hardened when a message spell arrived with the worse of news. Thankfully, he had occupied the two-thirds of the Golden trio he had in the castle before the doe arrive carrying the deep voice of his Potions Master.

* * *

Severus hated the sensation of Portkeys. Apparating would have taken too long, and would have raised all sorts of red flags in the Ministry. Besides, in using the Portkey under Lily's name as a trigger told the members of the Order that Harry was in mortal danger. That alerted all that moving Harry to a safe house was top priority.

In moments, the stomach churning affects were over. Before Severus opened his eyes, he heard a thick grunting and panting that a deep chuckle and grunting covered. Then he heard a growl. "That's it son. Give this freak the what for!"

Though he was terrified of what he would soon see, Severus forced his eyes to open and instantly regretted that. There was a swollen whale kneeling on something pale and still. There was a smaller yet overly engorged whale kicking at the pale thing on the floor. Severus couldn't believe their tastes in rugs. The thick and large tattered scrap reminded him of blood even in smell. His eyes widened at that ... smell. NO! ... these scum would not do that to another human being!

That damned horse faced woman he knew was Lily's sister, came out as if nothing was happening. Severus' nerves grated as her whine told him that not even Tunie's voice had changed over the years, "oh, just look at this place! There is no way that all of this blood will come out without professionals coming in to clean it. I am going to need you both to help me with this."

The larger whale looked up with a maniacal grin on his face. "Of course my pet, I'll even buy all new carpet for the hall to celebrate. Keep going Dudders!"

Only then did Severus clearly see what Vernon Dursley was resting his full weight onto when the whale moved slightly. Merlin no! It was HARRY!

Petunia smirked as she handed over a large kitchen knife over her arm as if it were a damned sword. "Do it, Vernon dearest. Free our family of his lot forever."

"Time for this runt to learn that I am the man of this family and I say what goes on in this house—not his freaky little friends!" Vernon roared as he took the knife and raised it over his head to strike. This was what Granger saw in her nightmare, but Severus refused to allow her horrendous dream to come true ... not when he still had a say in the boy's life and the power to intercede.

"_**Expelliarmus!**_" He roared and sent the knife flying until it impaled itself deep into the far doorframe.

Petunia shrieked in horror and scrambled away until Severus had his fill of her—in seconds at most—then he knocked her out. "_**Stupefy!**_"

While the smaller whale squealed like a pig and fled up the stairs to a point where it felt safe but could continue to watch, Vernon took pleasure in grinding his oversized knee into Harry's chest. "Too late freak."

Severus felt a rage unlike any other he had felt in his life burn in his chest. That could be his only child ... his son ... and even if Harry wasn't such, he was still the only living part of her left! None would treat this boy in such a manner. Severus glared in a rage and pointed his wand at the behemoth's ample chest as it turned towards him. "_**BOMBARDA!**_"

Who cared if the spell left this cretin damaged, such was nowhere near equal to the damage he and his offspring had done to Harry. Into the bargain, the damage done his wife was nothing given she should have doted and guarded this boy like her own rather than incite attempted murder.

Then the baby whale, who had so gleefully kicked an unconscious and defenseless boy, whimpered. Severus was not about to have his attentions divided by any of these scums. Again, his wand rose with his temper, "_**STUPEFY!**_"

The brat collapsed onto the stairs. After which, Severus sent three messenger spells. One to Minerva who would never forgive him in failing to inform her of Harry's situation, the fact that she was attending her youngest granddaughter's wedding celebrations did not alter that. The next to Poppy, who would not want her long overdue visit to her great-grandchildren to be the reason that she was not called in on a moment of such dire need. Finally, to the Headmaster to leave no mistake the situation was worse than originally feared. Each one all said the same, "Harry Potter is dying."

Severus then focused all of his attentions onto Harry. What Severus first misconstrued as a rug was indeed nearly all of Harry's blood. The pool was so large and thick that there was little doubt that all that was keeping the boy alive was his magical core, which was beginning to fail. Untrained in healing magic and terrified to touch Harry in case there were unseen damages to the boy's spine, Severus flooded the boy's core with his own magic to give it more power to feed on until Poppy could arrive.

It took a few moments, but Harry eventually opened his eyes and looked at peace. It was as if his last concern was taken away. The boy's voice was rough and scratchy obviously from crying out in pain during some of his torture, "please ... Hedwig ... cupboard ... under the stairs ... save her."

Slowly the boy's eyes slid shut and Severus could feel the core he was feeding grow steadily limp. That could only mean that the boy's heart had stopped beating. Harry was dead. All he had left of his beautiful Lily was dead.

Poppy arrived a second afterwards to Severus' relief_._ "His heart has stopped! Hurry!"

Immediately, she set her bag down and began life saving procedures as she spoke, "I'll need your help, Severus. You are the only one who can find a potion I call out for without risk of mistakes."

Knowing that the woman no longer needed his feeding Harry's core, Severus ended his spell and grabbed Poppy's bag. As expected, it was full of every possible potion that Severus himself had made. At least in this he could help the boy.

Before Poppy so much as asked for the first potion, Minerva and Hagrid arrived. Remembering Harry's last words, Severus did all he could for the boy. Looking at Hagrid, Severus indicated the locked cupboard door. "His owl is in there. It was all he was worried about before his heart stopped."

Tears filled the half-giant's eyes as he nodded and ripped the pathetic Muggle lock off. Then a string of swear word reverberated from his mouth, "look wha' they did ta poor Hedwig!"

The owl looked emaciated and parched. Since it was eight weeks into the summer, Severus doubted that the bird had been cared for a single day since the day Harry left school. Undoubtedly, Harry had been cared for worse in that entire time. Potion after potion she magically sent into the boy's stomach as Poppy worked to heal the boy. The only break Severus would get was when Harry's heart would repeatedly stop beating.

As member after member of the Order converged on Privet Drive, Severus never lost focus on the task before him. Moody, Tonks, and Shacklebolt gathered the Dursleys and tied them to chairs in the sitting room. Lupin helped Minerva to clean and gather all of Harry's few possessions. Ministry Obliviators who were Order members went about the neighborhood modifying the memories of every Muggle so that the Dursleys were a forgotten memory by the end of the night. Soon the full Order gathered in the Sitting room glaring at the wide-awake Muggles hatefully, but Severus and Poppy were still working hard to save Harry's life.

Repeatedly they lost him, yet he continued to return. "So much like his stubborn mother and father."

The only way that they could save Harry was for the boy to want to live again.

* * *

For the first time in weeks, even months, Harry was able to take in a deep breath without any feelings of pain. This had to be his strangest dream to date. He wondered how long it would be before uncle Vernon's fist woke him. Never would be nice. The place was warm and Harry didn't hurt anywhere—not even in his heart.

He liked where he was now, as he rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. There was mists through which was a warm glow that didn't hurt Harry's eyes. A sense of love and strength unlike any Harry had ever felt before surrounded and filled his body and heart. Then he heard a voice that had been silenced for a year, "hey Harry! Over here!"

No … that couldn't be ... Peter said the words and Harry looked vainly for a pulse to find nothing. Didn't his spirit beg Harry to take the corpse back to the school? However, once Harry stood, his eyes clearly saw Cedric Diggory. If this was Heaven, Harry instantly wanted to know why he was there.

It was his fault that Cedric died, that Sirius died, and that even his own parents died. Harry was as much a murderer as Voldemort. Why would he be in Heaven? If he died from the beating that Professor Snape interrupted, why was he not in Hell where he belonged?

Cedric gave him a look as he walked up to his friend. "Harry, what are you going on about Hell and your being a murderer?"

"Cedric?" That was all Harry was able to let go. His heart and mind filled with questions, fears, and doubts.

"Thanks for taking my body back like I asked you to. My parents really needed that closure." Cedric hugged his friend and allowed all of his honor, respect, and adoration of Harry to fill his friend. "But, you did not kill me Harry. You did not know that the cup was a Portkey anymore than I did. I was grateful to have one adventure at your side like Ron and Hermione always shared with you before."

Harry was struggling against the flood of positive emotions ... no, this couldn't be real! "If I had only listened to you then you would still be alive!"

Cedric shook his head and smiled, "Harry, it was my time to go. Either I would have died that way, or Death Eaters would have attacked and many others who had the chance to live on would have died with me. That is how life works. I had the chance for the world to herald me as the only person other than Harry Potter to walk away from the Death Curse. But, I chose to die. Like you, I set the well being and lives of others above my own."

Tears welled up in Harry's eye yet never fell. It didn't seem odd, because Harry was attempting to make his mind wrap around that singular fact—Cedric didn't blame him. Still ... the nightmare he had suffered with nightly for a year.

As if he read Harry's mind, Cedric chuckled. "Harry that is Voldemort trying to break you down. He is in your mind because of his connection to you through your scar. The next time you have that nightmare tell the snake off for the both of us. Looks like someone refuses to wait for time with you."

"Who?" Harry couldn't imagine anyone wanting to be with him.

"Think I would give up the chance to spend time with my favorite Pup?" Barked out a bright and lively voice that sounded so much like Sirius that Harry was ready to swear it was his dead Godfather. Then the voice softened, "guess you don't want to see me, though."

Harry turned and tried to weep, despite the fact that his eyes would let none of his tears fall and he could only feel his joy at seeing his Godfather once more. Though the man looked somewhat disappointed, Sirius Black bore none of the remnants that his years in Azkaban had driven into the mortal body the man once existed within before his death. No, before Harry was the man he had only seen in Wizarding photographs—the happy and healthy young man who was indeed handsome and proud. Crying out in joy Harry leapt into his Godfather's arms, bringing out all the joy and pride in that Gryffindor Harry adored.

It couldn't be happening, but there it was. The man that Harry had missed for weeks was holding him tight. Harry just had to know. "Am I dead?"

"Yeah Cub, but it isn't your time. We came together and asked for some time to have with you. To get you to stop blaming yourself for everything," Sirius whispered as he rubbed his Godson's back.

Harry felt calmer, "who?"

In the mists, he heard a soft humming. Harry knew it was a song, and the voice humming it was so familiar. For a moment, his eyes closed and he felt, Padfoot pass him to someone who continued to rub his back and hum in his ear just over a heartbeat his body missed for so long. Harry just wanted to be small again so that he could climb into a lap and feel safe and loved again. Then the humming turned into a sweet song sung by an even sweeter voice.

_**Well I love my baby, sweet and fair.**_

_**Got the sky in your eyes, the sun in your hair.**_

_**I rock you to sleep most every night.**_

_**And**_ _**sing you this song while I hold you tight.**_

_**Sleep my baby, the angels keep you from harm.**_

_**And**_ _**your Father above cradles you in his love, safe and warm.**_

_**Sleep my baby, nestled in your mother's arms.**_

_**Sleep my baby, the angels keep you from harm.**_

_**My baby you'll be sleeping soon.**_

_**Kissed by the golden stars and moon.**_

_**I have just one wish for you.**_

_**May your every dream come true.**_

_**Sleep my baby, the angels keep you from harm.**_

_**And**_ _**your Father above cradles you in his love, safe and warm.**_

_**Sleep my baby, nestled in your mother's arms.**_

_**Sleep my baby, the angels keep you from harm.**_

_**Sleep my baby, nestled in your mother's arms.**_

_**Sleep my baby, the angels keep you from harm.**_

Harry still heard the safe and loving heartbeat in his ear when the voice stopped a moment after the song was finished. Though he wasn't tired at all, he wouldn't mind taking a nap right where he was. This was home to him and all he had ever wanted in his life. Then Harry felt his body go back to when he was little and cuddled in his mother's arms while she rocked him in her rocking chair back in his nursery.

Then the sweet voice chuckled just slightly, making Harry smile before he heard the voice he barely remembered in anything other than screaming out his name in fear, "now we are your angles my baby ... now we will keep you from harm."

Harry breathed in the smell of night-blooming jasmine and knew he was safe. "Mum."

"So, when do I get to hold the boy I am so lucky to call my son?"

Harry's eyes snapped open at that. Could it be? "Dad?"

"One of yours, yeah." James Potter smirked as he walked up to his wife and the boy he loved so deeply.

Harry smirked and trapped James in a tight child size hug. Lily chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the pair. "Just like when he was a little boy and his Da came home from dealing with the war."

"I called Dad my Da?" Harry loved learning about his family and the time he was truly happy.

James smiled on his child size boy. "No, son. I was only your Da. Another was your Dad. Back when you were a baby, you knew the truth without us telling you. But, life with the Dursleys drove the truth from your memory."

"What truth, Da?" Harry had meant to say Dad, but Da just slipped out. Still, he liked the smile this gave birth to on the face of his father.

Lily and James calmly explained the truth to their child and then gave him the choice. Lily kissed his cheek. "Harry, if you stay now—before your given time, many people are going to die when they really don't have to. And, just as importantly, your half-siblings and own children will never be born. Yet, this must be your decision."

As much as he hated giving them up, Harry knew that his job in the world wasn't done yet. He couldn't die and leave the world to Voldemort—even if it was easier. He looked at his Mum and wanted so much to cry. "I have to, Mum."

"Oh, I knew that before you arrived, my baby. You just had to be shown the truth. One last thing we are allowed to do before you go back." Lily smiled before ruffling her son's hair.

Harry was instantly curious. "What, Mum?"

James and Sirius shared a secretive smile. The latter chuckled. "Do you think he'll freak about how literal the Headmaster was?"

"Paddy, I think he will swear we are pranking him." James smiled.

One by one, Harry found himself introduced to his family. All the people he never thought he'd meet. Grandparents, his Aunts and Uncles, Cousins ... until a surprise appeared. The look on his face when he looked at his Da and Godfather was all they needed to snigger heartily. James took a breath before more laughing out than saying, "I told you so, Padfoot!"

It was a meeting and interview that Harry swore to himself he would never forget. Then he met the others, and was shocked more than he ever was in life. Finally, he felt the pull. Looking at his larger than ever expected family, Harry knew that it was time to go back and make things right.

Lily took her baby boy into her arms and hugged him tight. "Take care of Sev for us. I think that you and Hermione will be the only ones he will grant that acquiesce to with my not being there."

"We'll take good care of him, Mum. Watch out for us, and I won't see you again until it is time for me to set my eyes on you again. That is a promise," Harry whispered as he burned into his memory every part of the woman who gave him life twice over—first in birth and again by giving up her own for his.

After that, James held his son tight. "Nothing changes between us, Cub. You are my son too. You'll find your way in this; you always have and always will. Just read between the lines and you will get it."

Harry felt sorry that he had to let go for the interim, but one day he knew that he and his Da were going to have forever for Quidditch and flying ... basically for all the things they would have done if they had only been given the chance to be together in life.

After that, Sirius pulled the boy close. "Now, no more thoughts about every death is your fault—especially mine. If you do, then I will give you reason to have nightmares, Pup. And believe me that it is not all that hard to hear seeing as I hear every thought you think of me."

"Sirius Black, stop threatening my son or I will make you wish that you were merely in the doghouse!" Lily bellowed as the pair moved away from the group.

Harry smirked as Sirius winked. "Just making a point, Lils! Make us proud Pup. And keep the old man on his toes."

Harry felt a thick lump develop in his throat as the time for the last goodbye came. "Which one—Snape or Dumbledore?"

Sirius messed with the boy's hair with a proud smile on his face. "Well, did I make it sound like I only meant one or the other?"

After that felt sudden pain as he struggled to breathe. Oh yeah, he was certainly alive again ... and did it ever hurt! Blessedly, he went unconscious.

* * *

When Harry gasped painfully and struggled to move before going back into unconsciousness, Severus nearly gave up and prepared to say his farewells. Moments later, Poppy sighed in relief. "We have him. I swear that the two of you are going to either be the end of me or will send me to Saint Mungo's due to a nervous breakdown!"

That brought out an all too rare smile on Severus' face. "Someone has to keep you on your toes. After all he's learning how in case the day comes I am unable to do so."

"He doesn't have to take every possible way to do so, Severus! You should set a better example for him!" Poppy was so close to her wits end that she was near telling the truth. Anything to make these two see that there were people who treasured them both dearly.

Dumbledore arrived by the Floo network connection—undoubtedly Weasley senior had set in place before arriving.

"Because I am an adult? Boy's old enough to know for himself, besides he is only taking after his father. I'm going to report to the Headmaster," Severus whispered as he tore his eyes from the boy.

Never in all of her life had Poppy Pomfrey felt so frustrated. If only she had not made that binding oath to James Potter. So many times the truth would have set more than just the pair free. However, the only person that James set to let the truth come out was the Headmaster who had stubbornly held it back year after year in the hopes that this night would never come. She listened as Severus gave his report, all the while healing what wounds she could so that (at least she prayed for such) Severus would be able to carry the boy from this house of horrors.

* * *

Big secret coming up in the next chapter for newbies. Old timers will enjoy the changes I hope.


	4. Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter references belong to JK Rowling and company. I simply write to fill the gaps between the books and movies for all! If you sue me you get nothing because that is what I now have in abundance.

**Bold areas mean someone remembering the past.**

_Italic is handwriting (i.e. letters)._

Magic Simply Is:

By: Bonnie S.

Chapter Four:

Dreams Come True

* * *

Severus made himself move away from the boy as the Headmaster arrived and stood staring in absolute horror at the scene. That reminded Severus of the blood now soaked into his clothing. The pants were ruined, yet he did not care. After all that the boy suffered through, what was some ruined clothes to him? Still he had to make himself presentable. Two quick spells and the majority of the mess was gone along with the stench. Afterwards, Severus forced himself to breath as he reported to all what he saw.

"It would seem that Miss. Granger's nightmare was coming true, Headmaster. The largest beast was kneeling on one knee he was using to pin an unconscious Potter to the floor in the puddle of blood all of you have seen. He was punching and slapping Potter's face while encouraging his offspring to continuing in its kicking and stomping of Potter's lower extremities."

Vernon growled. "We never wanted the little freak! But every year we were stuck dealing with housing and feeding the ungrateful bastard! You freaks don't scare me! I do what I please in my home—that freak included!"

Remus barely beat Severus to the first blow back. "Harry's presence granted you three protections equal to his life here gave him from the Death Eaters!"

"Little monster is no better than my freak of a sister was. Got herself blown up, landing the brat with us. Little whore couldn't even live long enough to raise her demonic child." Petunia grumbled, silencing fast when a wand jabbed against her throat.

The wand belonged to an irate Severus Snape. His eyes were ablaze with hate and anger. "If you value your filthy Muggle life, then you will remember to NEVER speak such ill of Lily or her child in my presence EVER again, Tunie. Or else, there are worse fates than dodging falling tree limbs the rest of your life."

"Put that freaky thing away you depraved monstrosity!" Vernon roared as he tried desperately to get away from the magic that bound him to one of his own Sitting Room chairs.

Severus smirked as he moved his wand to the suddenly terrified and retreating creature that once was an irate Vernon Dursley—typical bully. Severus wondered how Harry was not a Death Eater because of these heinous ghouls.

Albus glared softly, feeling such deep regret for his decision nearly sixteen years earlier. "Severus, leave the three of them to the Wizengamot. Besides, Petunia is a Squib, not a Muggle. Go on with your report."

Vernon and Dudley looked shocked at the paled and terrified Petunia, but Dudley was who voiced the question slowly, "What's … a … Squib?"

Tonks sniggered. "That's one of us who has no magical talent at all. Still can see all we do and go into our places, but can't do a spell to save her life."

Petunia had tears of fear as she shouted out like a child, "liar, liar pants on fire!"

"Very mature for a supposedly grown squib." Moody smirked while the rest laughed.

Albus saw that even if Cornelius were to let the three of them go that nothing for them would ever be the same again. "Enough. Your report, Severus."

"Very well, Headmaster. Before I even made my presence known, Lily's sister came out complaining about her precious carpet and telling the pair that they would have to help her clean the area. Her husband promised her new carpet to celebrate. Then she handed over the kitchen knife all of you saw in the doorjamb as if it was a sword and told him to free their family of our kind." Severus looked to the others, many of who looked physically ill from his report and the crime scene. "The scared bully who dared to act like he would attack me a moment ago said it was time for Potter to learn that he is the man of this family. That what he said goes in this house. It would seem that the little show of force at the start of the summer injured this Muggle's pride because a group of freaks were telling him how to run his house."

Those who gave the show looked sick with guilt. While neither sanctioned nor demurred, the group had the meeting with the Dursleys as their way of showing Harry who was on his side always. None of them believed that Dursley would attack Harry for it.

Severus had to agree with the feeling. He should have done things different. "The knife went up like in Miss. Granger's nightmare. However, I disarmed the Muggle, stunned the Squib woman and their offspring, then removed the whale from Potter's chest after he growled gaily that I was too late and called me a freak while grinding his knee into the boy's chest."

Moody smirked with a kind of camaraderie he had never given Severus before. "Bombarda?"

Severus nodded and the retired Auror smiled almost gleefully as he nodded in agreement. "Nice choice. What happened next?"

"I sent messenger spells alerting Minerva, Poppy, and the Headmaster that the situation was worse than expected. I told them that Potter was dying." That caused a fury of whimpers, sobs, and glares at the shaking Dursleys. Severus went on. "All Potter cared about was that someone would save his owl that was obviously locked in the cupboard under the stairs the entire summer."

Albus was doing all he could to keep himself under control as he turned to Hagrid. "How badly off is Hedwig?"

"She's barely hangin' on. Think she's waitin' on Harry ta care of her." The half giant wept as he shook with grief.

"You need to keep her going, Hagrid. When Harry recovers, he will need her as much as she will need him," Albus whispered to which Hagrid only nodded. "Go on Severus."

Nodding, Severus sighed because this was the hardest. "I flooded his core with power, but in minutes his heart stopped because his was lying in all of his blood while his body existed on only his core. Having his final wish spoken, he gave up and died. Thankfully, Poppy walked in at that moment. We only now have him stabilized."

Despite his dearest hopes, the Headmaster of Hogwarts faced that he should have listened to Minerva's common sense ... woman's intuition ... whatever the woman would soon call it in her dressing down of him. Albus sighed and just slightly nodded to Poppy, meaning that the time was right to tell the truth—yet, that didn't mean it had to be explained as having always been known.

Poppy gasped a bit louder than needed in his view, until her words found voice, "I have never seen so many Dissimulatus charms on a single person in my life!"

Albus only knew of the one. "How were they were set?"

"The vast majority looks to be instinctive. Harry has been hiding something from us all!" Poppy gasped.

Moody did not look please. "How is it that you have never noticed this before?"

"He is unconscious and weakened now ... I think that he was able to maintain disillusionment shields to hide these instinctive charms even in unconsciousness. Now he has survived on nearly all of his magic, so his power is not strong enough to maintain his shields. This is not what the real Harry Potter looks like," Poppy exclaimed.

That announcement shocked all gathered, for six years they all thought that they knew the real Harry Potter. It sent Severus' heart into a race ... could he have been wrong all along? Minerva swallowed before she voiced the question on all minds, "is it safe to remove them, Poppy?"

The school Mediwitch silently nodded. Her wand waved over the boy a few times, testament to the many layers. Each layer melted away to show more wounds—many of which that were near mortally infected. Long before they made it to the final initial layer, there were sounds of people losing the contents of their stomachs in various place of the Sitting Room to Petunia's misery. Harry was painfully thin, but a sum of it nearly looked natural. His bones in so many places had healed in the wrong places. It was amazing just how athletic the young man was given just how damaged his poor body was. He had little muscle left on his body and virtually no fat. His body nearly looked like one huge bruise of various stages of healing which was marbled by various stages of infections from cuts, gashes, and burns. That panicked Poppy. Without permission, she sent a Message Spell off to her dearest friend—one of the Head Healers at St. Mungo's Hospital.

Finally, there was the original charm. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the true Harry Potter."

All that was James Potter in the boy's face melted away. Hair remained brittle and broken from a severe lack of personal hygiene and proper nutrition, yet it grew out quite a ways and darkened. His cheekbones rose slightly and seemed to be naturally thinner than the face all were accustomed to for so long. His nose and lips were as they once were—obviously attributes he received from his mother. The body lengthened a bit, but not much due to poor nutrition in his youth and recently. Broken hands and fingers lengthened and his magical core seemed to strengthen slightly.

Severus felt his heart fly and break at the same time. This was his precious son! He had given up his love and child to all of this? He dropped to his knees and fought to hold his emotions together a little longer. Then Harry opened his eyes for a few heartbeats and smiled before falling asleep. Harry had smiled at him!

His heart raced until he realized the truth. Harry was not wearing his glasses, so he probably didn't know whom he was smiling at for a moment. The boy hated him for the death of Sirius Black unfairly, and the world would never accept that their savior's father is a Death Eater. No, Severus could never open his heart to the boy nor could he let the world know the truth.

Minerva panted out, "Albus, what does this mean?"

"This means that Harry is the son of James Potter in heart and name only." Albus' eyes sparkled in hope. Both boys needed this so desperately.

Tonks chipped happily, "That means Harry has someone to take him from all of this?"

"Better hope the daddy wants the boy and is not a risk to Potter," Mad-Eye added.

"No," Severus decided as he growled darkly. His heart shattered as he chose the best for his precious child. "Poppy, you can reinstate the original spell. None need know of this outside of those here now."

Minerva walked over and slapped the man in the back of the head. "How dare you! What gives you the right to make any decisions when it comes to one of my House?"

"He is Harry's blood father," Albus called out gently.

That silenced everyone except for Vernon. "Then why didn't he keep his little beast? Why were we punished with the freak?"

Severus roared as he knocked Dursley backward in the chair that the others had tied the Muggle to earlier. "You were lucky to have my son at all! Lily would have never done anything like what you have done had she raised your boy!"

"Leave my husband alone! My son is loved and has people who are in line to take care of him!" Petunia shouted back.

"I'll just bet!" Severus spat. "Every person here only came because they love Harry! Not for a tour of the dismal redecoration you've made of this house!"

Petunia glared. "Well you were quick to dump the brat on us, refuse to let the world see he looks like you and my freak of a sister!"

"Why Lily ever worried about you is beyond me," Severus snapped.

Before another word broke the silence, a new person arrived. "Merlin's beard! Poppy who did this?"

"His Muggle relatives. Oh, tell me there is hope Jaden!"

"Let me see what I can do."

"Hold on." Mad-Eye growled. "How do we know this guy is who you think he is?"

Poppy glared at the man. "We do not have the time to indulge in your paranoia!"

Jaden on the other hand had the man by the worse of balls in this situation. "If I remember correctly, sir, at our last meeting you informed me that you would personally hex me with eternal blue balls if I tried to force you to take you trousers off. I could remind you about the why I learned later on for that threat."

Mad-Eye flushed and shook his head. "No need. Just save the boy already."

"Then let me do my job!" Jaden snapped before kneeling above Harry's head.

Poor Severus was in agony. His baby son was so close to dying and he had done nothing to help! How could he of all people miss the signs he knew better than most? Dark eyes never left his broken boy.

Arthur Weasley sighed. "If we can get him well, Harry is always welcome at our home for the rest of the summer."

"From the look of him, I don't think Harry will be ready for school much less a summer visit," Tonks pointed out.

"Ready or not, I will give Harry what is normal." Severus growled.

Remus shook his head, "Severus you are not alone in this."

"Why should that matter?"

"Maybe because you are the kid's dad and he need you?" Tonks pointed out as her hair steadily grew a darker shade of red with her anger.

Severus in turn glared. "Do you think anyone would give me custody of my child? With Fudge in charge and the court filled with his lackeys? With the fact of my having sat in Azkaban as a Death Eater against me? Really Ms. Tonks, I thought you had more brains than that!"

Remus sighed and tried again, "You still speak as if you stand in this alone. We are behind you fully Severus."

"But all of us cannot change the Wizengamot nor will it change how Harry feels about me!"

Severus faced the truth in his own mind. The boy still blamed the man for the death of Sirius Black, as unfair as such an idea was the truth was as it came. Even if with him would give Harry freedom from Lily's family, it was likely the boy would never accept that his hated Potion's Professor as a father.

Fred and George Weasley nodded to one another. The former began the tedious shared commenting that annoyed and amused Severus when the two young men where his students. "Professor, sir, you act as if you know …"

"… everything there is to know about your son. However, we …" George continued.

Fred nodded as he said lightly, "… can both assure you …"

"… only Harry has ever …" George mimicked his twin's attitude.

Then Fred smirked. "… managed to tell the two of us apart …"

"… without his glasses on." The pair finished as one.

Suddenly Harry whimpered out, "Dad … Dad! Help Dad! I'm Sorry!"

That drove Severus to his son's side, filled with the longing to hold the boy close just once in life as his child. After a heartbeat, the man saw that the Healer was straining. "What is happening?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Harry's bones are in such an unstable state that all of them needed re-breaking and minimal movement. Jaden is locking all of Harry's bones in internal cast spells to allow access to the child flesh that still needs cleaning and healing yet. It is painful, but not as bad as could be if we remove bone by bone to re-grow each with Skelegrow potion."

That potion Severus remembered too well. No, he would never have his child suffer that. It was bad enough the body suffered re-growing an arm at twelve. His child … Severus wondered if any hope remained for some sort of relationship with his nearly grown son.

"Head is done," Jaden grunted as he continued down Harry's body. It broke Severus out of his pain.

Tenderly and with full love in his fingers' touches, Severus focused solely on his little boy. Deep inside, in spite of the fact that the boy was nearly grown, Harry was a little boy looking for love. The teen's reaction to the soft touch on his face revealed so. Harry's head moved into that touch as much as he could manage and his lower lip began to suckle. After a beat, Severus understood what this meant. Harry's suckling reflex had not faded with infancy.

With pain-filled whimper, Harry's still green eyes looked up at Severus as he whispered where only Severus, Jaden, and Poppy could hear, "I'm sorry Daddy … please don't go away."

With a groan, Jaden collapsed heavily into Poppy's arms. The amount of casting he set alone was nearly too much for him. However, now he knew the kid had a fighting chance to escape the prison that this house was. "Tell me this poor kids has someone to take custody. If he comes back here, I cannot promise that next time we will get here in time to save your son from death."

Tears filled those broken emeralds, pain Severus knew from his own broken childhood. Merlin, he had sworn he would have been a better father than his was. Making a conscious choice, Severus refused to lose all he had of his life with the woman who once would have been his wife. The Potions Master looked deep in those shattered and lonely eyes and made a vow to them both, "I will not leave here without you ever, my precious son."

Hope burned but it was only within the core of the deepest shadows. The poor boy expected the worse. For that reason, Severus lowered his voice further so that the next words were only for him and Harry alone, "I love you and am so proud of you my brave little boy. Now sleep and soon we will be home away from this dark place. You are my life now."

Tears flooded green and black eyes before they bathed the sides of Harry's face as the teen passed out once more. For the first time, Severus held out hope though instinctively he expected in the back of his head that the other shoe would all too soon drop.

Softly, Severus continued to wipe away the tears and brush the skin of his precious child's face. So much time they had lost and little remained before Harry would be a man.

Once again, Jaden pulled Harry's broken and deficient bones together into a proper shape with wraps of casting spells. He had to take five more breaks to rest, but in time, each bone outside of those used in hearing the Mediwizard pulled back together to heal properly.

"There … it will be a while before Harry can move on his own, but at least his body will heal properly."

Severus looked at the man hard. "Can I carry him out of here?"

Jaden smiled and nodded, "I only recommend travel by Portkey. Any other means of travel could undo the spells holding the poor kid together at present."

Nodding as he only half listened, Severus tenderly took his son into his arms for the first time with the full knowledge that this was his precious son. The elder man felt as magic cleaned the clotting thick coating of his child's precious blood from the underside of Harry.

Standing fully, Severus noted just how light his child weighed—too light for a near grown man. Harry moved as much as he could manage without help and Severus slowly understood that the boy was cuddling in his arms. Looking at the young man he held close, Severus marveled that he was no longer alone in the world. He was the father his mother pleaded him to become.

This birthed a smiled on his face. Severus' mother was a true and strong seer. The woman was likely worried sick for his grandson as much as she was eager to meet Harry for the first time. More importantly, she would make a full family for Harry as well as a family member Harry was not lucky enough to have outside of his family.

As Severus moved to walk his wounded son to the nearest Apparation point for home, a hand halted his motion and drew the man into reality. The Headmaster was smiling at the pair and setting the Portkey that had brought Severus to his son's rescue into the man's hand.

"You need not worry about the wards, Severus. This heinous attack on your son negated those. Moreover, arriving in my office should give you two a few moments alone. I'd say you both could use such."

With a nod, Severus smiled on the face of his sleeping son before whispering, "no place like home."

* * *

Okay, okay. I recently watch WoO. I had to give the show a nod. How are you all enjoying the updates and edits?


	5. Ties That Bind Harry

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter references belong to JK Rowling and company. I simply write to fill the gaps between the books and movies for all! If you sue me, you get nothing because that is what I now have in abundance.

Where Applicable:

**Bold areas mean someone remembering the past.**

_**Bold Italic is handwriting (i.e. letters).**_

_Italic are thoughts or mind-to-mind communication._

Magic Simply Is:

By: Bonnie S.

Chapter Five:

Ties That Bind Harry

* * *

Once the pair arrived in the Headmaster's office, Harry began to panic and struggle. All of the portraits watched on in horror at the condition of the boy in the arms of the School's Potions Master. In no way did any of the former Headmasters or Headmistresses feign sleep, but remained silent witnessed fully ignored. For the life of him, Severus Snape couldn't understand what was wrong with his son.

Harry fought and screamed as tears ran freely. Then Severus understood thanks to a single whimpered word, name really. "Cedric!"

Severus took only two heartbeats to understand what was wrong—Harry's horrendous fourth year and his terrible second experience with a Portkey. Merlin, he hated having stirred that shit up for his son.

Before Harry's struggles harmed either of them, Severus sat in a nearby chair and set Harry in his lap the way that he would have held the boy as a young child. Taking out his wand, Severus hoped that—like the suckling reflex shown at the house in Surry—Harry still had many of his infant characteristics still active subconsciously as he set the tip of his wand to his own chest and called out, "_**SONORUS!**_"

The air filled with the sound of his heartbeat and Severus desperately rubbed his son's back while rocking the boy just slightly. "Harry, you are safe now. It was the fastest and safest way to bring you home, son. There is no danger here. We are in the Headmaster's office. No threats are here, son."

Severus continued to mutter calming pleas, statements, and vows to his once lost son. Though calming of his boy took some time and an outside intercession, Harry slowly calmed and settled into his father's arms without any further damage.

The sound of the heartbeat and warmth of his father's attentions nearly sent Harry into a slumber. After a time, Severus reversed the spell that amplified his heartbeat. Yet, he was enjoying the feel of his son in his arms that he transfigured the chair into a rocking chair. Then Severus put away his wand before relaxing back into the chair as he gently tucked Harry's head under his chin while continuing to rock his child.

Severus still couldn't believe how well all was going for him so suddenly. After years of refusing to hope, he finally held his only child. He had a son in whom he was deeply proud of and that boy seemingly loved him despite their dark past. Looking down on his battered child, Severus smiled at how the boy's breath was regular and there was the slightest hint of a smile on Harry's bruised face.

For quite a few minutes, they sat there enjoying the feeling of being a family again. Neither spoke nor were spoken to, they simply began to learn that each would be there for the other so long as either of them had strength in their body. Yet, Severus knew that his son needed both rest and medicine. Besides, Granger deserved recognition for saving his only child's life.

As the pair left the Headmaster's office, neither of them paid any heed to the dumbfounded portraits still watching man and boy walk away. Several portraits left to see what they could glean from others or just to follow and see what would happen. Phineas Nigellus was content simply to wait for Dumbledore, sure that if the boy was who he suspected that McGonagall was going to have at it out with the Headmaster shortly. As usual, patience proved the last School Head from Slytherin House correct a little over an hour later.

* * *

Severus watched his son for any signs of greater pain than normal as he walked. His son had suffered enough in his short life and the man did not want to add to that agony. Severus was grateful that his child loved him despite their dark past. Unseen by his father, Harry was awake and enjoying that he was home early and that someone who loved him held him close.

Then he heard two sets of footfalls running towards them just before the accompanying voices Harry knew that he wouldn't ever want to be without no matter what cried out.

"Oh, Harry!"

"Harry!"

Hermione and Ron were there.

Ron stopped short of Snape in shock. "That's not Harry! Where is Harry?"

Harry loved the way his father's voice reverberated through his body, even if the man had at the least his verbal mask on, "I assure you that this is Harry, Mr. Weasley. His mother hid him beneath a dissimulatus charm that Harry instinctively added onto with every attack from his Muggle relations over the years. We all owe you for your tenacious drive, Miss. Granger. Your nightmare very nearly became reality."

When Harry heard Hermione sob in agony, he gave a small groan as he slowly 'woke' and noticed that someone had fixed and set his glasses on his face. The world was an utter blur through the lenses, meaning he had his Dad's eyes not his Da's. At least it made Hermione happier given the sound of her shaky voice, "he's waking up. Oh, Harry. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. My glasses ..." Harry groaned, surprised by how raw his voice still was from his hours of pain induced cries.

Hermione instantly took them off and inspected them. "They look alright."

Harry smiled up at his father. "But, I don't need them anymore. Moreover, this is really me, Ron. How I was born to look. This is my Dad by blood ... if that is a problem I cannot and will not change it."

"I don't understand, Harry. Oh, of course ... that was why your Mum needed to hide your features! So you didn't look like your birth Dad," Hermione reasoned.

Ron couldn't believe his best bud was in reality a Snape and actually proud of that fact! Then again, Snape did seem a little different holding Harry in his arms. Well, at the least, maybe the git would ease up on them next school year. "That was a little obvious, 'Mione. Anybody has a problem with that they will have a problem with me, Harry."

Harry fought off his urge to weep. Ron was still his best friend. Hermione he doubted would turn on him, but in the case of Ron Harry couldn't really be sure about one way or another. The pair escorted father and son to the hospital wing, but Hermione insisted (physically holding Ron back) on waiting for Professor Snape to have time setting Harry in bed. Severus was grateful for the time alone with his son again. Harry had stunned the man with his determination of not hiding the truth of his parentage from his friends. The Weasleys seemed to know his child better than Severus himself did. At least the one Weasley brat learned about turning his back on a friend from that fiasco of a fourth year.

Gingerly, Severus rested his battered child on the bed that had been obvious set up for Harry by the house-elves. The bed was softened, warmed, and had several pillows along with the spelled blankets that were warmed and silkened to not aggravate Harry's still healing wounds. At the end of the bed lay a set of pajamas. None could say that Harry was not at the least respected by the house-elves.

This was proven when one snapped into their presence. It stood there whimpering and had great tears in his eyes. "Oh, Dobby heard that you was hurt, Mr. Harry Potter sir. But, never dared dreaded this."

"I'm going to be okay, Dobby, but my name isn't Potter anymore." Harry decided then he was taking his blood father's name as his way of showing just how proud of his Dad he was.

The house-elf looked worriedly at the teen. "Dobby is not understanding, sir."

"Harry is seemingly taking on my name now that he knows I am his father by blood. Or am I incorrect?" Severus asked his little boy. So many years lost and his son was merely a year away from his manhood, but he could still see a child deep in those green eyes—one who wanted to be loved and wanted for who and what he was.

"You're right, Dad. Now and always I am Harry James Snape," Harry said with a smile that caused him pain as usual.

Severus saw this and knew that his son needed to be cared for. "Dobby is it? I need two nutritive potions and a bowl of beef broth brought for Harry. Along with this, the two guests in the hall will need a dinner each brought here."

Dobby looked as if the requests had sent the creature straight to Heaven. "Yes sir, Professor Snape, sir. Will young Mr. Snape be wanting Pumpkin juice too?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears. Dobby didn't disregard Harry's feelings about his father. "Yeah, thanks Dobby."

A snap later, the little House-elf was gone. Severus flicked his wand twice and replaced the rags that Harry had been forced to wear with the waiting pajamas. Then the man enjoyed tucking his son in for the night. A sheet and charmed blanket to ward off any drafts since Harry's body was more interested in healing rather than maintaining his temperature at that moment. For the first time, Severus took care of his son. He smiled softly as he burned this moment into his memory never knowing his son was doing the same himself.

"Do I have to go back to the Dursleys, Dad?" Harry whispered softly in fear.

Severus could see the underlying fear in the boy's eyes mixed with hope. This drove him harder than before. Sitting on the edge of the hospital bed he made a vow to his son and himself, "never again, son. No matter what it takes, I refuse to watch you return to those creatures."

Harry tried to move, but found his limbs to be heavier and thicker. Before his child could ask, Severus deduced the situation. "Your body was in such poor shape that Madame Pomfrey and I lost you several times before we stabilized you enough for her to call in a healer from St. Mungo's that she trusts. He put all of your bones in internal cast spells to help in their healing. That means you will have to have things done for you until your body learns to work with the cast spells in place or they are removed."

Sighing, Harry just knew that noxed any idea about trying to get him out from under that lifetime ban Umbridge had set on him the year before. "Still no chance of my playing Quidditch then."

"That all depends on how quickly you heal," Severus said with more than a bit of pride bubbling in his chest at the shinning gleam of joy and hope in his child's eyes at that. His son was a seeker like him, and the finest he had seen play in far too long. "That can be discussed another time. I have a present for you, but I have to go get it."

"Sorry that I ruined your summer like I usually ruin your school years, Dad." Harry believed that his father didn't want him. After all, the man couldn't simply be told—Harry Potter is your son—and be expected to fall in love with a brat he hates. At least, that was Harry's thought process.

Carefully, Severus gathered his child into his arms and embraced the boy with all the love he felt finally burning in his heart once more—his heart had been cold for far too long. "You have never ruined a day that you have been my student, son. Moreover, you have not ruined my summer. All you have done is postponed my visit to your Grandmother ..."

This caused Harry's eyes to widen. "I have a Grandmother?"

Severus chuckled as he rested his son back on the pillows. Then he inflated the pillows until his boy was nearly sat up. "Yes, you have a Grandmother who by now is anxious to come here in order to assess her Grandson for herself. Can you three be trusted to eat while I am gone?"

"Yeah, thanks for taking me back after everything last year, Dad," Harry whispered. He had been a ripe piece of work towards his dad that last year.

Severus understood what his son was referring to without asking. "While I do not condone what you did, Harry, I understand. You realize that we have to work on your Occlumency as soon as you are physically well enough."

"I don't know how to clear my mind," Harry at last admitted the truth.

Frustrated with himself for not noting that obvious difficultly before, Severus sighed. "I will tell you how tomorrow. I doubt the Dark Lord will discover your situation until then."

"Okay, Dad. Do you really have to go? Promise me that it isn't your arm." Harry was terrified what would become of his only surviving parent if Severus Snape returned to the Death Eaters as a spy.

This Severus understood. For some reason, Harry did not want to lose him. "My Mark is not activated, son. I'm going to retrieve your Grandmother and come back. Get your friends to eat; I doubt that those two have done much since raising the alarm. And you take your doses and broth."

Harry painfully nodded before relaxing into the pillows. He was home early and had a family who wanted him. This was the worse and finally the best summer of his life. His Dad kissed Harry's forehead and smiled with such pride burning in his eyes on the teen. Though he trusted his Father, Harry still felt terrified as the man left the room.

* * *

Severus Snape had never felt so free or alive than he did as he walked out of the hospital wing. He was a father. At last, he had family outside of his precious mother, and the woman had the grandchild she had badgered him for since just before Lily died. Finally, a part of the love he once had was his and not Potter's. A grin broke out on his face when Severus thought about the heart attack Minerva was to have when she heard of Harry's name change. Looking back on his child, Severus saw the blatant fear and panic in his son's eyes. Harry was showing a brave Gryffindor front, but he was terrified to let Severus go. It was time to put the rest of that damn Trio to work.

"I am coming back, Harry. Give me one hour before you threaten the Headmaster into sending out a search party. For now, do as I asked with yourself and these two dunderheads in the hall."

Harry smirked, but nothing it seemed would divest the boy's fears except for the safe return of his father. When Severus finally entered the hallway, both teens that had come together to rescue his child stood with concerned expressions on their faces. When they spotted Severus' actual smile, each had a different reaction. Weasley paled and looked to be near a faint. Granger was a different matter. She showed an expression of pride and pure attitude that said clearly that she expected the change in him. The damned Know-It-All ... so much like his precious Lily.

Why else would he have used that 'put down' with the girl from the start? The title that he first gave to one Gryffindor who still held his heart, and only this generation had another who was worthy of it. He chuckled at the girl's attitude and his thought.

"Dinner is waiting. Harry needs help eating, but I am sure you will learn why from my son. I expect the Gryffindor Trio to be fed by the time that I return. Otherwise my good mood will be gone as will Gryffindor house points–early." To make his point clear, Severus shot another smile–this time one of his normal malicious sneers–right at the pair, only gaining the expected reaction from Weasley.

As fast as his feet could carry him, Severus raced down into the dungeons and into his rooms. He was a father! This statement continued to leave him in a state of shock and elation. For a moment he remembered the feeling of holding his precious son, how Harry wanted him as a father. The numb feeling of loss and isolation were gone replaced by love and joy.

Silently he went to his things and drew out the box. His son was not well enough to go through it by himself, but Severus was determined to share the precious box with his beautiful boy. It slid noiselessly into his pocket and gave him a feeling of almost having his precious flower back and a sense of her pride in him. Lily had left a part of herself behind in their child.

Severus quietly focused all his thoughts onto her. '_My flower, thank you for sending our son back to me. This time I will not give him up nor will I reject him. Still, I will need your help to keep our boy for always. You know there are those who would steal our son from me despite all who are behind my retaining full custody and that letter Potter left behind. Moreover, our baby needs your help to heal and grow strong once more. Tell Potter not to feel bad that Harry has taken on my name—after all, if life had been different, Harry would not have been the only one carrying my family's name. My heart is yours forever, my Know-It-All._'

For a moment, it was as if he simply knew that she heard him and agreed. Severus couldn't help but smirk at his mental image of Potter's reactions. Oh, how that would have been a beautiful sight to watch had Potter and Lily lived. Then his mind wandered onto his precious son, and of how Harry wanted him back fast. There was no more time or need to dream, because one of his sweetest dreams at last had come true.

He was proud to activate his secret portkey to his mother's hide-away.

* * *

Ron was pale and seemingly in shock as he and Hermione entered the wing. "Harry, your dad smiled at me! He said that if the three of us didn't eat his good mood would be gone along with Gryffindor House Points! He can't do that in summer, can he?"

"Oh honestly Ronald, what better way to make sure the three of us eat? Harry, what did your Dad mean by you needing help?" Hermione sat on the left side of the cot her friend rested on with a worried expression on her face.

Harry hated that he had to tell them, but his body was not used to the cast spells and weak. "Madame Pomfrey and my Dad barely saved my life. They had to call in a Healer from St. Mungo's I was so bad off. He set all of my bones in internal cast spells, so I can't really move on my own right now."

Tears came to Hermione's eyes. "Oh Harry."

"Hey, the two of you saved me! No guilt or self-hate needed," Harry said with conviction.

Ron sat on the right and sighed. "How close did we come to losing you, mate?"

Harry was tempted to sugar coat the situation—ease their combined guilt. Yet, he was not about to lie to the two people who moved heaven to save him. "I did die, Ron. The two of you wouldn't believe it all."

Dobby arrived with their meals. Without being asked, Hermione properly mixed the potions into the broth. Ron was worried, "uh, are you sure that you should add both 'Mione?"

"Yes, Ron. Adding this potion to another liquid dilutes its potency, which is why Professor Snape requested two. Thanks for the dinners, Dobby. I'll eat mine after Harry is finished."

The little House-Elf nodded before flicking his finger at the meal and snapped himself back to the kitchens. When Ron and Harry gave her a curious look, Hermione smiled genuinely for the first time that day. "He set a warming charm on my dinner so it doesn't go cold. This way you can take your time, Harry. Now go on with what you were saying."

Harry explained whom he had met as well as the secrets he learned on the other side. For several minutes both of his friends sat still and silent with shock. While Harry was sure had he learned the details with them, some of the facts his visit to the other side revealed did not surprise him.

After shaking off his shock, Ron decided to leave the obvious in more than one way alone. Instead, he focused on the beginning. "So, Sirius is really dead then. I kinda hoped we could have just tossed a rope in with a note or something of the sort to pull him out again. Like the guy was just lost instead of dead."

Hermione smiled in gratitude for the change of subjects. The truth was too much for her mind to cope with now.

The trio went on talking about any point outside of the extreme amazing.

* * *

The major losses on this chapter annoy me to high heaven. I will be re-writing the best I can remember. Next chapter for all newbies we meet Harry's Grandma and the new spy for the light.


	6. Hopes and Possibilities

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter references belong to JK Rowling and company. I simply write to fill the gaps between the books and movies for all! If you sue me, you get nothing because that is what I now have in abundance.

Where Applicable:

**Bold areas mean someone remembering the past.**

_**Bold Italic is handwriting (i.e. letters).**_

_Italic are thoughts or mind-to-mind communication._

Magic Simply Is:

By: Bonnie S.

Chapter Six:

Hopes and Possibilities

* * *

Severus landed in the foyer of the place that was his second and least often visited home during holidays. Knowing his mother, she would be in her tearoom upstairs waiting on him.

He smiled as he called up the stairs as his foot took ownership of the first step, "I'm finally here, Mother. No need for you to call the Ministry demanding a search party!"

Feeling such joy was strange. His intonation was light and filled with a new joy that Severus could not recognize as his voice. The happiness within his soul and heart he hoped never to lose even if his mind knew nothing remained eternal.

"We have been waiting long enough for your report about my grandson, Severus. And not too patiently either."

That her voice snapped from the downstairs sitting room made Severus turn in alarm, drawing his wand at the ready. Her own power was out of the question. The strain of using that much magic was too much for the elderly woman to handle. How had she moved to the ground floor alone?

Storming into the room on the right of the front doorway, he was again surprised. Fate was having an enjoyable time playing with him this night. Sitting next to his mother with her packed bags set next to him was his protégé.

"I take that the safe house is suspected."

The younger man smirked. "You would have been better off stating the safe house is known actually. I have been trying for the past hour and a half to move Aunty Eileen, but she insists that she must go to the school once you arrive."

"How is my grandson, Severus?" His mother growled in frustration. No, she held no tolerance for waiting whatsoever when looking for answers about her family.

Clearly, fate refused to be clear with the woman's gift. In critical visions, where many paths could become their realty, the woman could not feel any certainty period. As close as the situation with Harry had been, Severus was not surprised with his mother's aggravation.

Severus sighed. "Mother, he is fine. Harry is home at the school and waiting to meet his Grandmother for the first time."

"Okay, I need more information." The younger man interrupted. "Since when have you been interested in any woman at all, much less had a kid. Moreover, what does Potter have to do with this?"

Severus laughed loudly and with his heart in each bellow of joy. His mind was still trying not to accept what was true. Nevertheless, his heart and voice spoke the truth, "Potter is my son."

"Today is not the day for pranks, Uncle Sev."

A single look at Eileen told the younger man that not only was the news not a prank, but that the woman was growing annoyed. "So, I guess I have a new friend to meet. I take it the Gryffindor Golden Boy is at the school then?"

"He is, along with his two friends."

This fact was all his protégé needed to make the younger man drool mentally. The deepest of Slytherin smirks grew on the teen's features. "Might I infer that you mean a certain Miss. Granger is with him?"

"She is. The girl is directly responsible for saving my son's life."

"Boys, we are dangerously close to capture and I have a grandson to begin spoiling ... If your two's act of playing good little double meaning chatting Slytherins bars me from spending any of the remaining life I have with my grandson I will make sure that they two of you have time to regret my loss."

Both men chuckled before younger clapped his mentor on the back. "Well, I see one thing. Your being a father is good for your mother. If you don't mind, I would like to go with you two. After all, I would like to make sure Aunty Eileen makes it to her new home and introduce myself to your son and his friends. Not to mention thank Miss. Granger personally for protecting my dear cousin."

Severus laughed. "I think that last is the whole of your reasoning if one were an honest and brave Gryffindor."

Eileen smiled her unnerving grins of wisdom beyond knowledge. "Reasoning that is fully reciprocated I believe."

The younger man's eyes lit with new joy and deep hope. "Then we should leave now."

Nodding, Eileen pointed out, "yes, and leave the trail cold."

The three of them Portkeyed out of the house to arrive in Severus' rooms only to move on up to the hospital wing of the school. An hour later, the execution squad arrived to a cold and empty house. This failure the Dark Lord would not appreciate.

* * *

Harry had relaxed after telling the truth to his friends and they became lost in talking more than eating. The young man was so happy to be at the place he would always call his home with his best friends.

Mostly quiet, Hermione was grateful that the adults listened to her warning for a change. A world without Harry she never wanted to experience. Still, how hurt her best friend had became tore at her heart. If only they had gotten to Harry sooner.

Though he showed a happy mask, Ron was a stir of emotions. He hated himself for not acting on the charm of his necklace faster. Had he spoken up before, maybe Harry would not have needed so much medical care. Ron didn't care that most of Harry's injuries were a compilation of years upon years of abuse. He refused to turn from Harry this time and would fight to his last breath to take care of the guy. As for the Dursleys, Ron knew that his brothers would love to inflict family justice on those three and they would not leave him out if the lot did act on their rages. In the meantime, he satisfied himself that his friend was alive and had the chance to heal.

At the door of the infirmary, Severus took in the happiness on his son's face. In part, a mask to hide the agony the man knew his boy had to feel but mostly true. His son was happy and Severus was grateful to have had a hand in that. Then he saw the plates and bowl.

Clearly, Granger was in charge of feeding Harry since her dinner was covered. However little was missing from his son's bowl and there was a large amount still on Weasley's plate. How had Severus half-expect such?

"Harry James Potter-Snape," Severus was stunned internally with how the slid so easily out of his heart and mouth. "Why do I see such an abundance of food?"

Fear lit the green eyes he loved as Harry said softly, "I can wait for morning."

More hatred towards those filthy Muggles filled Severus' heart. His son shouldn't have ever missed a meal in his life. "No, you are going to finish your dinner. You cannot heal if you do not eat."

Severus stalked into the room and walked over to Miss. Granger's side. A pop and there was another chair, this one before her covered dinner. "I can take over now, Mia Jean."

"Just waiting on you, Uncle Sev," Hermione said smoothly as she handed Harry's bowl over to the man. With her behavior, one would think that they were always family rather than only establishing ties that night.

Hermione pointed out a problem she was certain would rip their happiness apart, but the facts needed faced. "Uncle Sev, how can you keep Harry with you spying for the Light?"

"I'll be okay," Harry whimpered. Stupid! He hadn't thought of that, but Hermione was right. His dad had important work. A son was nothing compared to protecting the world. "Maybe they'll leave me alone now?"

"Harry James, I promised you already. You are never going back to that house again." Severus said firmly as he looked into the broken and terrified eyes of his little boy. Then he answered his new pseudo-niece, "As for my side work, I was uncovered a few nights ago."

Deep fear flooded Harry's eyes. "Dad!"

"I did not go as I received warning of the truth in time," Severus explained. "Now I can devote my time to healing and finishing raising my precious son."

As they settled in for their first meal together as a family, Ron's curiosity got to him. "So, what took so long, Uncle Sev?"

"I found an unexpected visitor with my mother, Ronald," Severus said with a genuine smile on his face. "In fact, he was the one who not only warned me, but has taken my place as lead spy for the Light."

"Really?" Hermione gasped in awe.

Severus smirked, fully enjoying the moment. "Yes, he came to alert my mother that the safe house was known and move her here in the hopes of protecting her for me."

Hermione smiled gently. "He sounds very brave."

Nodding, Severus allowed his inner snake move him. "I believe so, though he has an ulterior motive for taking my position. He is protecting his ladylove from the Dark Lord, since she is Muggle-born."

"Uncle Sev, You didn't have to tell them it's Mia!" his protégé growled at the door.

"I didn't, I only said why you chose your new life."

The younger man rolled his eyes. "As if anyone would think of any person other than Mia when you mention my lady is Muggle-born!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide and filled with tears. Her sweetest dreams came true before her eyes! "Draco? You're the new spy for the Light?"

"Who has a better reason to fight?" He answered while wearing his best Slytherin smirk.

In a scene reminiscent of their second year, Hermione stood as a smile grew on her face and tears flooded her eyes. Then a few beats later, she ran down the length of the wing to leap into Draco's arms. The difference being the couple locked into a deep kiss.

Severus was thankful his godson was lucky enough to find and have an angel too. The elder man prayed that fate did not force Draco to follow his past footsteps completely. Seeing the shocked face on Ron's face, Severus shook his head and interceded. "Eat Ronald."

"Eat? Eat? Look, Uncle Sev, I am first for eating. I adore Mia. Moreover, I will even grant that Draco is hot. But how can I eat after watching the two of them snogging?"

Harry snorted in amusement while Severus confirmed previous suspicions. Ronald would always be strictly a guy man.

In answer, Hermione twisted to glare at her friends, "and watching you go at it with Dean was helpful to my appetite? Sod off, Ron!"

"Can we not mention him?" Ron growled.

Rolling his eyes, Harry grumbled. "Are you ever going to forgive him, Ron?"

"Hell no," Ron spat before a raised eyebrow on Severus's face caused the younger man to edit his answer. "He doesn't deserve forgiving."

Draco looked at his godfather then at his new cousin, "um am I missing some detail?"

Hermione sighed in a huff, "Ron caught Dean with a seventh year Ravenclaw in one of the broom closets a week before the end of term."

As Draco still looked clueless, Harry added on, "Shall we say less than dressed?"

"Just say it, the prat and his latest boy-toy were in full blown breed mode!" Ron looked embarrassed and deeply hurt.

Draco nodded, and then smirked. "We could always show him up by getting you the hottest Slytherin around."

Groaning, Hermione shook her head and grumbled, "Boys."

His only answer to that was to pull his lioness closer to him as Draco clamped his claim on Gryffindor's latest Know-It-All. Her smile and melting in his embrace gave the young man the deepest joy and pride. Happiness was no longer a mere dream for him to hunger for every night to visit his sleep.

"They get no better with age," an elderly voice complained.

Severus growled to himself as his mother magically moved her wheelchair to enter the room. There went the surprise as well as some of her magic. "Mother."

"Had you not forced me to wait so long, I would not have been forced to move myself," Eileen pointed out. "Now before any further discussions about my condition, come move me closer so I can finally see my grandson."

A glance at his son showed Severus that Harry was entranced. Here was a family member demanding to visit the boy for the first time in the child's memory. Severus was pleased to see there was longing and hope in that face for once.

"Forgive mother, children. I fear she is where I get my patience from." Severus joked as he rose and set the bowl on the table.

Hermione and Draco sat together after a pop revealed a new chair as well as a dinner for him. The couple both saw the hunger in Harry's eyes that had nothing to do with food. Hermione prayed the woman would help to make Harry whole with acceptance and love. Draco hoped that she would live to see Harry fully healed. Ron had no experience with Slytherin families, but he hoped the woman would be like a Gryffindor grandparent. His grandma made bad days better with only a hug and losing her devastated Ron when he was four. The young man hoped Harry would have years with the woman as well as that this lady would make a good grandmother.

Merlin! Harry wanted to yell at his father to hurry up. His fingers ached to touch this woman to be certain she was real. Could someone outside of his friends and Dad want him? He doubted his looks would count for much and physically Harry knew he was weak. Still he would do anything at all to be loved some more. After a too long few moments, Severus pushed his mother close to his son's bed before carefully lifting up his beloved boy.

"Harry here is my surprise for you that refuses to wait till you ask. This very stubborn and impatient lady is my mother and your very happy at last grandmother, Eileen Prince-Snape. Mother this is all my pride and joy, my son Harry James Potter-Snape."

Carefully, Eileen held her battered grandchild and doted on the boy. He was more than she dared hoped for and harmed worse than her deepest fears. Yes, they had much to do in order to rebuild this shaken young man. Severus smiled at how the two cuddled silently for a few moments while he thought to himself. Potter-Snape—the combination felt right … moreover, Potter would be the first name anyone would associate with his son.

Harry had tears in his eyes when Eileen finally got past her agony and joy to speak, "my precious grandson. How long I have waited to hold you this close. Now you are safe and home. As for your dinner, you will finish that bowl young man. There will be no more using food as a behavior modifier."

With the lightest of kisses between the boy's eyebrows, the tears fell silent. Harry understood that in spite of his disgusting appearance and freaky powers this woman accepted him as family gladly with pride. Even better, he had something that Dudley could never have again–a grandmother.

Then Eileen looked at Harry's friends. "As for the lot of you, I am either Nana or Auntie Eileen. Mrs. Snape was my mother-in-law."

"Nana," everyone laughed in agreement while Harry smiled up at the wondrous woman. Still Harry had to finish his dinner.

The second that his dad again picked him up, Harry missed her touch. However, he was happy to have family for once who loved him.

As his dad fed him for the first time, Harry and his friends new and old told Eileen all about their first five years at Hogwarts.

Severus pretended to show shock at that he was the prime suspect for the Golden Trio as the culprit behind the troubles of that year. However, he was amused to discover the lucky firebug who set his cloak on fire during Harry's first match.

"Accusing a teacher of evil without proof, arson, and destruction of personal property – all of this will earn you two weeks of detention, Mia Jean."

Ron did not take kindly to that. "Hey that was years ago! And besides it isn't school time!"

A deep laugh interrupted. "I will support Severus in this, Mr. Weasley. After all it does not due for one of our prefects to get away with breaking rules."

Eileen smirked. "Besides, I doubt that you will hear my little granddaughter complaining … much."

Harry refused to look at the Headmaster after the fiasco of the previous year. Instead, his eyes traveled to the figure behind him. "Hey Hagrid!"

"Harry!" Great tears were still flowing down the half-giant's face. "Wished …"

"I'm home and safe," Harry assured his large friend. Then he saw a flash of white. Could it be? "Hagrid, what's in your hands?"

That cheered Hagrid up fast. "Somebody didn't wanna rest till she'd seen yer safe and all."

Tears welled in Harry's green eyes as Hagrid revealed a bird nearly as wounded as her Master. "Hedwig!"

Severus disliked how his son treated the Headmaster, even if the man agreed with his little boy. Still, it was wonderful that his child still could show his emotions rather than shut himself away from the world after all that the poor child had lived through.

Carefully as he could, Hagrid tucked the wounded owl under the blankets on Harry's chest. This calmed and soothed both bird and Master. Hedwig knew her boy was hurt. Forever to her she could not escape to defend her little Harry or go off for help. After a time, she gave up calling for help and was ready to perish, until the giant came to bring Hedwig back into the light. Hedwig could not believe the damage to her Master when she caught sight of her poor little boy. The owl didn't dare to hope. Now she was over her boy's heart and calm. His heart still beat strong and she could feel her boy breathing. Satisfied she dozed off to heal herself to be of use to Harry again when her boy was fully well.

Happily, Harry joined in the chatter and ate well for his father. This Eileen was grateful she had lived to see the greatest hopes for her son become reality. Her precious grandson had a special destiny that, were the young man to do correctly, could once again enact the impossible. Then again, she knew too that were Harry to think like the combination he was and go outside of what the world saw as possible, then miracles could happen for all concerned.

* * *

Cutting off here to move on to the next chapter. I fixed the grammar and punctuation. Please let me know if I am missing something.


	7. A Hogwarts Review

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter references belong to JK Rowling and company. I simply write to fill the gaps between the books and movies for all! If you sue me, you get nothing because that is what I now have in abundance.

Where Applicable:

**Bold areas mean someone remembering the past.**

_**Bold Italic is handwriting (i.e. letters).**_

_Italic are thoughts or mind-to-mind communication._

Magic Simply Is:

Chapter Seven:

A Hogwarts Review

By: Bonnie S.

* * *

Severus listened to the truth of many deeds he soon wished remained a mystery. Harry explained about his uncle's reaction to a dream the boy had. "He never minded Dudley's imagination, but anything that I enjoyed or would likely enjoy was forbidden and therefore did not exist. On Dudley's birthday, the year I got my first Hogwarts letters, I got to go along because Mrs. Figg couldn't watch me. In the car ride to the zoo, Uncle Vernon complained about a motorcycle that passed us and I mentioned I dreamt of a flying motorcycle once."

"A flying motorcycle?" Eileen asked.

Hagrid lit up at the mention of the dream. "That weren't no dream, Harry. You remembered when I took ya to those filthy Muggles! Now I wish I of giv'n yeh ta Sirius instead. He asked me ta do it, but I had my orders."

"Now, now Hagrid, none of us could have been certain of tonight's events. And Harry needed the blood magic protection he gained there," Dumbledore pointed out.

Eileen snorted. She knew the secret not even her son had deduced. Dumbledore had forced the wards to enact by terrifying the Dursleys into taking custody of her grandson. Harry would have been better off with her all of these years. Unfortunately, her gift had not granted her the right information at the right time. Given there was little doubt the crazy old man would say something along the lines of Grendelwald's famous excuse 'for the greater good', Eileen decided to not call the idiot out on that choice. She wanted to spent as long a remainder of life with her grandson as possible, not kill herself by hexing the old coot into a permanent vegetative state with the last of her magic.

Severus however refused to accept there was nothing they as adults could have done for his precious son. What good were wards if those meant to protect the boy tortured instead? The father let his displeasure show in his face, eyes, body language, as well as in his tone of voice as he questioned the man who never saw fit to keep this family together, "and now?"

"Given the revelations of tonight, now I think Harry would be safer if he remained here within Hogwarts." Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the bed. That satisfied Eileen, the idiot couldn't even manage to look at her grandson after this large stroke of stupidity run amuck.

The Headmaster's decision however lit Harry's green eyes with joy. Deep within there was a little boy excited at the thought of having a safe place to call his home. This reaction gave Severus a measure of peace. For once, he was doing right by his child. Moreover, Severus saw with his own eyes the way life was moving now that his precious son was starting to thrive once again.

Harry explained the day at the zoo on Dudley's birthday. This even had Dumbledore smirking. However, Severus took his duty of father seriously. "You could have handled the situation better, Harry. However, I blame those Muggles rather than you."

The group bellowed in laughter when Harry revealed Dudley's offer to practice for Harry's first day at Stonewall High, as well as Harry's come back. With how his father shook and laughter lit the man's face Harry was happy his smart response to Dudley. His feeling was especially so when Severus chuckled proudly. "That my son got from me."

The revelation of the reactions of the Hogwarts letters as well as how many caused a new stir.

"Did no one look at the letters being penned to see where he was living?" Severus growled which frightened Harry.

Eileen was as angry as her son was at what her grandson endured. "Why did you wait for so many damn letters to pass by before sending someone after my grandson? You held off until the last possible minute instead of going in to make sure the boy was all right! Bloody Gryffindors!"

Tears again fell from Harry's eyes. "Like me?"

The question and small voice ached Eileen's chest. She had forgotten that detail in her rage and now she had hurt her grandson.

"No," Severus assured his son. "It is only that Hagrid or even I should have visited after the third letter at most. Not after thousands without a return answer."

"But I'm a Gryffindor too."

"Maybe so," Draco agreed. "But you have a vein of Slytherin within you as well."

"And you do not follow their typical Gryffindor lead." Eileen recovered. "You show them what they profess is how a Gryffindor should behave."

Harry felt a bit better. Still, he had that question in his heart for years, but never asked. Why had Dumbledore waited so long? Harry had another question on his mind as well. "Why, even after twelve letters in the eggs, did you not send a letter to them or something? And why was I forced to work for them to earn my keep if I had Da's money all this time?"

Albus sighed sadly as if he had the weight of the world on his back alone. "I had hoped that Harry was raised as a son and they did not want him to know otherwise. Nevertheless, I had made certain that you were no burden on them. The Dursleys received a monthly stipend equal to two thousand of their pounds for seeing to your well-being."

"You still should have had someone go inside the home to check on him periodically … that is standard practice in our world in cases like this," Eileen pointed out. "Even Figg should have noticed that not all of that money was spent on my grandson. In fact, every single last knut of those funds had better find its way back into my grandson's inheritance old man! We can see to Harry's needs, but that money belongs to him."

"Cornelius refused to grant visitations, unless such was conducted by him personally and alone. Then he would point out how if he saw signs of abuse he would take Harry himself."

Harry whimpered and curled as best as he could towards his dad at this. The young man couldn't help it. He remembered how two-faced Fudge was and how the current Minister for Magic had Umbridge as a crony.

"Who gives a damn what that holier-than-thou arse for brains wanted? You stationed Figg there, she had Harry on occasion—you could have checked my grandson then! Hell! You could have had Pomfrey 'visit' to do a surface scan and brought my grandson to me by now!" Eileen's rage was close to getting the better of her. "In short, you did nothing but ignore the situation until you had need for my broken grandson to latch onto you as his rock in the war rather than for Harry to grow up loved. You hold no faith in my son, which I should expect given the low expectations you have always held of our family and our House."

Hagrid refused to believe such of course. "Just wanted Harry to grow up like 'is mum."

"Verbally abused and snubbed," Eileen charged. "That my grandson indeed received from his mother's family … that and so much more."

"Lily didn' get treated like 'at," Hagrid argued.

"Really? I grew up with Lily and Petunia. Tunie would do anything and everything she could to belittle Lily. In addition, more than once I saw elder sister strike younger only to say Lily did it to herself. Petunia hated us ever since the Headmaster refused to accept that jealous Muggle shrew into Hogwarts. That's right, the bitch was and is a squib. At fourteen Tunie thought herself so much better than eleven-year-old Lily and I, she begged you to accept her and you said no." Rage poured off the Potions Master.

"There were expectations of Harry. He had to be in Gryffindor and become a leader willing to give everything for the world. I feared he would not be as eager to protect the world if he felt himself above others."

There, the truth sat voiced at last. Even Ron and Hermione glared at the Headmaster while Harry turned his face away to curl up as best as he could to his father. Severus saw the fear in his son's eyes and struggled to reign in his own emotions as he took Harry into his arms. "Harry, I will do whatever it takes to keep you away from those idiots. All of them."

"Daddy," Harry whispered brokenly into his father's chest before the teen's control slipped and he sobbed for all he lost.

For the first time in his short life, Harry sounded like the child he never had the chance to be since losing his dead parents. None could fault the boy for giving in to the pain and just let go of his emotions for a change. Here in the arms of his father, Harry knew crying would not get him punished. Thus, the broken teen allowed himself to let go and cry. So much was lost that he wanted to give to his Dad. However, it was too late. He felt so much love that Harry had wanted for as long as he could remember, but the teen only had a year before he would be a grown up. Life seemed to hate the boy and his family.

As Harry broke, Severus rubbed his child's back while trying his best to calm down for his son. Every day he had remaining in life, Severus was determined to share that with his son. His lips whispered promises of such into Harry's ear as they both calmed. It took a few minutes for Harry to draw enough comfort from his father to stop crying. All the while, Eileen silently glared at the Headmaster while hating herself. She had not done enough and then went to shatter her poor grandson with her old prejudice.

After Harry had stopped crying, father and son continued to hold one another for a few moments. They had so little time left before time would end childhood. Severus only wished he could give his son a real childhood. Harry wished he could give his father all a child would as they grew up. Then Severus settled Harry back into the pillows.

Harry smiled as he told about his eleventh birthday. This reminded Severus of another precious birthday. Harry had only recently turned sixteen. Because the actual day had passed did not mean that the moment his son came into the world was no less important to Severus. Every child deserved a sweet sixteen party. He would have to guilt the Headmaster to give Harry a proper birthday, but Severus decided to hold that off until Harry was stronger.

When Harry and Ron told about the problems with the gateway to platform 9 ¾ at the start of their second year, Severus rolled his eyes as he controlled the anger in his tone. "Why did you two not send an owl to Hogwarts?"

Ron shrugged. "Hermione wasn't there with us?"

Everyone laughed while the young lady in question blushed. Draco pulled her close and kissed the side of her head to show his support before smirking. "Well, they admit the truth at last. Hermione is the brains of the Golden Trio."

Hermione glared while the rest roared with laughter, though Ron did not have to make it worse. "We never denied that, Draco. Then again, no one ever asked us because pretty much everyone knows that is a fact."

A number of apologies between Gryffindors and the sole student Slytherin were given for the insults and attacks in second year. Then they got to how they assumed Draco was the heir of Slytherin, to which Draco could not hold back his belly laughs. "Believe me, were I the heir I would run my House, if not the school. So, how did I unintentionally clear my name?"

Hermione blushed hotter than ever. "We'll tell you later."

"The answer is by polyjuice potion I believe," Eileen answered with as much innocence a Slytherin to the bone grandmother could manage.

Hermione groaned and buried her face into Draco's shoulder. Severus on the other hand lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "My niece managed to get into my private stores? A Slytherin I would have easily believed, but not you, Mia Jean. Add another week to your detention."

Ron fumed but remained silent. Draco was trying to piece together the different points. Finally, he gave up. "Why polyjuice potion?"

At least Harry could manage a blush, "Remember the night that Crabbe and Goyle were not feeling well that year, but came back in their skivvies?"

Draco was grateful he had already swallowed the mouthful of pumpkin juice he had poured into his mouth. The second that memory lit in his memory, the young man barked out laughing. "I thought so! I thought so! Who was who?"

Harry and Ron looked at one another for a few heartbeats before Ron shrugged. "I don't know for sure. I kept complaining of having a stomach ache, and Harry said his glasses were for reading."

"I figured when I said what I did about Hermione that one of you would have gone off on me!" Draco broke down even harder before pointing who each had traded places with that night. "You two started something that night! The pair really fancied one another for ages, but never knew how to start. Since they woke in their undies, they assumed they passed out from fun and repeated the entire fiasco the next night! By hiding those two in a closet, you got them to come out of the closet!"

"I seriously did not need to know that," Hermione snapped.

Like a good Slytherin, Draco turned the subject around. "So, who were you pretending to become?"

Hermione blushed hotly as she looked at the plate in front of her and Ron snorted. "She was supposed to be Millicent Bulstrode."

"Would have done no good and given the three of you away. Millicent Bulstrode and I have hated one another since we were children. I told my parents in front of an entire dinner party that I would not give her the time of day much less marry the pig. She would have never been friendly with me. What happened instead, who did you become my lioness?"

Again, Ron chortled while Hermione blushed. "I got cat hair."

Draco smirked as he whispered into Hermione's ear, "my kitten forever?"

When Harry saw Hermione beam and nod at Malfoy, he decided whatever it took to make his best friend happy could be accepted.

Severus was still irked about the loss of Harry's arm bones and how the fraud of a teacher had used Harry as a classroom prop. Even so, that paled in comparison to when he heard of how much a coward Lockhart was and how the man tried to attack his son and new nephew. With these revelations, Severus came close to exploding. "If that idiot were not in hospital right now…."

Dumbledore did his best to sooth his Potion Master's nerves. "Severus, please stay calm for Harry. After all, poor Gilderoy has not yet come back to himself. On occasion he slowly grasps reality now and then, only to become hopelessly lost yet again."

"And may he loose himself many more times along the way. I should have shown less restraint during that mockery of a dueling club."

Harry smirked at that memory. "You could always lead a better one, Dad. Then again, Umbridge last year might have done better even. Compared to Lockheart that is and if the Ministry had approved such."

"An arse would have done better than Lockheart. Though, such is an idea." Severus conceded.

The Potions Master was not that happy learning about the fact that Hagrid had sent the boys alone into not only the dark forest, but deep into a nest of spiders! Hagrid shook his head. "Yeh should 'ave told 'im yer were there to get me free!"

"The boys should have never been there in the first place." Severus growled.

"Enough," Eileen snapped. She saw that Harry was taking the verbal duel all wrong. "I would like to hear more from my grandchildren. All of this is over with and done. Not only did the children survive, but also they saved others while making themselves stronger. Now, go on dears."

Ron and Harry both explained how they originally went to tell Lockhart what hid inside the chamber only to find the arse hurriedly packing his things to leave. Then the pair forced the DADA teacher to go down the chute first.

Severus smirked. "That was your Slytherin blood acting."

"That was me angry an adult would just leave Ginny behind like that," Harry grumbled before smirking. "And a little touch of self-preservation. Ron and I are not a snack sized anything and I doubt the snake would like fast food like me."

After a hearty laugh shared all around, Harry described what happened within the Chamber. The idea that the Riddle piece had come so close to full human with the true Riddle looking for the means to grant him a real body caused Severus to shutter. With two Riddles in existence, the world –Wizarding and Muggle alike– likely couldn't survive. That Fawkes had so taken to Harry calmed Severus' nerves some while giving him ideas for protecting his son.

When Albus offered to show Eileen Harry's award for special services to the School sometime, Harry blushed. A blush that grew hotter when his grandmother pointed out that she hoped it would be soon. Now Harry had a family who was proud of what he'd done. The teen had no idea how to react. Rather than talking about the award, he talked about his freeing Dobby the house elf.

"Now that was your family blood easily!" Eileen laughed joyfully as she clapped in appreciation. "At the age of twelve, my grandbaby had out Slytherined a full grown Slytherin and without Lucius suspecting a thing beforehand! Perfection!"

Again, Harry blushed until Draco cleared his throat. "It did help to have a badly worded order in place."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "Explain please."

"Did you all think that Dobby got out of the house on his will alone?"

Ron snapped his fingers. "You gave Dobby an order that let the guy slip out like Kreacher did with Sirius."

Draco nodded before calling out for the house elf. At the sound of his name called, Dobby popped into the room excitedly. When he saw Draco, the house elf seemed nervous until the blonde smiled. "The masks are almost fully off now, Dobby."

Hearing this had Dobby near collapse in relief. "Dobby was most worried for young Master."

"After the war you can always come to work for me and Hermione, if you like. But you make sure that Winky understands we will not accept alcoholism if she wants to become a part of our family."

Before Hermione could open her mouth to protest, Dobby gasped in joy. "Oh yes, sir. Dobby be makings sure Winky be stopping her drinking very soon."

"We are in the final stretch of this war," Eileen said with a firm confidence in her grandson. "Sooner than anyone expects we will be free."

Severus didn't bother hiding his smirk as the house elf popped out of sight. "Children, your Grams never makes such an announcement unless she is certain, however, do not pester her for details. Such does not always come to her."

His mother smiled in the sweet Slytherin manner. "Old women need their secrets, son."

"Okay, we get that," Ron said. Then he sent everyone into chuckles. "But what would that have to do with you?"

Draco snorted as he shook his head. "You have much to learn about being a Slytherin, Ron."

"I thought that was the job of you, Nana, and Professor Snape? Mold these three good little lion cubs into semi-good snakes."

Chuckles erupted out of Severus, still startling the little lion cubs. "Ronald, too much has been revealed about you cubs. You will never get by with that line again."

Hermione seemed slightly stiff still and Draco needed no help understanding why. "Mia, my father had a hand in that house elf's shame."

"She should be happy now that she is free!" Hermione snapped.

Dumbledore sighed. He really needed that Wizarding Studies class approved and made a mandatory class for Muggle born and raised students. "Miss. Granger, were anyone to snap your wand and bind you from our world without altering your memories, would you be happy?"

"No, but my being a witch is not slavery."

"Mia," Severus interrupted. "Not all house elves feel like slaves. In fact, most see themselves as belonging to a family. Such is how Winky felt. In essence, Crouch disowned her and she will never get her family back now that they are all dead. Should she be happy?"

Hermione sighed and looked at her lap. "What about Dobby?"

"Dobby is a rare case, my kitten." Draco touched her face to get his love to look up at him. "Dobby was not treated kindly by my father, but was a good friend to me when I was young. That was why I worded my command as I did. Even though I hated you then, Harry, I didn't want you to die. Dad talked about bringing back the Dark Lord. My entire life I was taught how superior we were and how I was expected to follow my father's example. While I did what I did for show, I hated taking the Dark Mark. But, if I could use it to protect my Lady, then the false promise of fidelity and branding were worth my sufferings."

Silently, Hermione nodded in acceptance. However, she intended to make changes to the law when she was older.

"I do have to say that your account of Dobby's freedom was different from my father's. Then again, I expected such." Draco sat back to better rub the back of his only one.

Ron snorted. "Glad your father managed to stay at expectation. That's better than him pulling a troll."

"Or pulling out troll bogies with your wand. Cousin, please tell me that you didn't do that first year. That has to be an ugly rumor!" Draco chuckled.

Harry managed to blush. "I didn't mean for my wand to jam there. I was just trying to distract it by getting on its head … though I had no idea what I was going to do after that."

"Well, it turned out beautifully in the end. After all, all my grandbabies are right here and together though so much." Eileen commented.

"Not that we would admit to everything," Ron muttered a little loudly to get a laugh.

The laughter and jokes were a good distraction for Harry. He smiled a true smile as his body relaxed more. Yet, Harry then explained about his relationship with his Uncle's only sister. Severus felt ashamed that he brushed off the memories he found as Harry wanting pity. Nonetheless, if that Marge person were to come along in their lives again, the near legally restored father had great plans for her.

When Harry explained about what set him off to use wild magic on her, Severus understood and told his son such. "She should be grateful I had not stood there when she made those comments. The foul beast might have turned into a hungry dog eating dragon."

Severus smiled at how that made his son laugh. Not a false laugh to make everyone believe he was better, but a true one that lit those leaf green eyes with life and joy. His boy held nearly a mirror of Lily's laugh and all the glow of her eyes. The pain was deep and gnawing as Severus forced himself to allow images of she who once might have become his wife to slip back into his mind.

When Harry explained how his first meeting with Sirius had gotten him on the Knight Bus. Severus silently thanked the mutt for protecting his boy when Severus didn't know and was not there.

Living on his own at the Leaky Caldron was the best memories for Harry that made the wounded teen smile as he laughed more. Severus remembered that Harry's assigned summer homework made more sense third year. He smirked himself when Harry recalled the first time he opened his CoMC class book.

Hagrid shrugged sadly. "Guess I should've sent a note to everyone about the spines."

"Well, you know now for next time," Eileen pointed out gently.

That train ride to school Harry admitted was his worse experience. Harry described the sound of his mother's sacrifice and it tore Severus' insides to shreds. As tears fell down Harry's cheeks, Severus took his son back into his arms. The renewed father was grateful to the werewolf for the first time in their lives. If Lupin had not been there, well, Severus did not want to go down that road.

To get his own mind away from what scared him most, Harry talked about his first Divination class. Many sets of eyes rolled at the antics of one Professor Trelawney. As Severus settled Harry once again, Ron remembered what he had seen in the cup.

"Well, at least I did manage to read your leaves right."

Severus looked at his pseudo-nephew with strained patience. "What do you mean, Ronald?"

"In Harry's cup I figured was a crooked sort of cross and something that looked like the sun. According to our book it meant that Harry was going to have 'trials and suffering' but 'great happiness' too meaning that Harry was going to suffer but be very happy."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I had to go back to Privet Drive, but I was so happy because having Sirius to hold over their heads kept the Dursleys off me for an entire summer. But, I read Ron's cup right too. He had a deadly enemy in Pettigrew and Ron's family got that windfall."

"That was before school started, Harry." Hermione corrected. "Besides we all know how unreliable divination is. Professor McGonagall told us so the same day."

Severus was curious when that memory seemed to make Harry happy. That is until Harry explained the class discussion. "She told me that since I seemed fine that I couldn't get out of my homework, but if I died before her next class I wouldn't have to hand it in."

Everyone chuckled at the joke. Eileen shook her head. "That Minerva! She always was one smart cookie. Even when we were in school, she never took much stock in that subject because she had a good head on her shoulders. And if any of you tell her I said so I will deny it."

Kids and adults chuckled at that comment. It was happy enough for Harry to describe his first ride on Buckbeak. With the way his son word the feeling of riding the beast, Severus could almost imagine sitting on its back with his son that day. Draco apologized for his behavior in class that day to both Harry and Hagrid.

The latter of the two waved it away. "Just you 'n remember next time that when I tell ya sumthin there's a pretty good reason fer it."

When Harry talked about the first Quidditch match of that year and how the Dementors affected him, Severus replayed the events in his mind. He had come so close to losing his son and even though he didn't know the truth then, the man had felt as if Halloween 1981 was replaying around him. He was losing someone he secretly loved dearly and could do nothing about what was happening. Severus felt deeply grateful to Albus for being there to act for him.

Harry admitted where he got the Marauder's Map and that he had slipped into the village without permission. Then he apologized again to Hermione for snubbing her for getting his mystery present taken.

Explaining what finally conjured his Patronus, Harry had no idea about the lump that grew within Severus' throat. Looking at his father, Harry smiled sadly. "Guess I have a new memory to try."

"You do, my son." Severus struggled to hold back his tears.

"I'm sorry for attacking you that night in the Shrieking Shack, Dad," Harry whimpered. "I just wanted the truth so badly."

"And you were not ready to trust me either," Severus finished. "I gave you no reason to trust me before then. Therefore, I forgive your attack. Will you forgive my harsh words and actions that night?"

Severus was grateful when his child nodded in agreement.

Harry swore that he did not put his own name in the Goblet of Fire and Severus knew this. However, it was nice for Ronald to squirm and apologize again for turning on Harry. Draco in turn apologized for the buttons that were his idea. It seemed that the Slytherin assumed the same as Ronald had. Still, Severus had his own cure for that.

"Any further betrayals will be met with processing the entire load of ingredients for the coming year."

Eileen smirked, "Severus, no threats now. Besides, that would be a joy and pleasure compared to what I would do."

To this, all the children had good enough sense to shutter before breaking out into laughter. Yet, there was a force in Harry's that told Severus this was a false laugh. The Potions Master truly hated those foul Dursleys. Harry could not see a playful tease as anything less than a threat.

However, Harry pushed on to explain how scared he was in the first task. Severus remembered how close to a heart attack he had suffered that day. When they lost sight of his child, Severus nearly planned his suicide for having pointed out the only way to catch who set the boy up was to have his now son compete. Nevertheless, Harry came back and Severus had his child as his own finally.

Second task, Harry really thought his best friends betrayed him since they weren't around. Yet, when he saw them tied to the bottom of the dark lake, Harry admitted that was the worse sight he had ever come across. His friends were pawns and in danger because of being connected to him, even if it was only how Harry processed the situation, was nearly too much for Severus' son.

What Harry felt about the Yule Ball didn't surprise Severus at all. Neither he nor James were dancers and disliked dances. Severus thought the ball was a farce and worthless. Three pregnancies came about because he couldn't get to the girls before they gave their bodies over to their dates. All three ended up dumped by their dates the day Poppy discovered the babies.

One's family forced an abortion on before sending her to a religious school to get the girl ready to become a nun. Severus stole the girl in the night and hid her in a school in America temporarily. One was disowned and survived now only on Severus' purse. He owed her that for not preventing her situation. The other no one had heard from since and Severus had a bad feeling about the poor girl and her baby. Yet, Albus had not moved on the situation. Ignore the situation and it would vanish or right itself was the old man's creed no longer, not if Severus had a hand in any situation.

Explaining the final task was nearly too much on Harry. The graveyard, the ritual, the battle … Severus' heart ached. He nearly lost his only child as Diggory had that night. Then that fake Moody nearly did the job off himself.

Then Harry told his new family about the time he had just trying to listen to the Muggle news for anything about Voldemort. He told them about Uncle Veron trying to strangle him after Dung Disaparated so close to the house. Again, Severus Snape was on the edge of leaving to make any dark and truly evil Death Eater proud before leaving all them awed. However, he had his son to take into account first.

Harry admitted to bating his cousin to attack him before the Dementors attacked. Still, Dudley bated back with the whimpers from Harry's nightmares causing Harry to draw his wand. This Severus hated being a father in. "You still should have just avoided your cousin, Harry. Bating him only made the situation worse for you."

"I was sick of being there and just wanted free of the lies and starving."

"Am I correct?" Severus asked.

Not bothering to look up, Harry nodded in agreement. He was sure his dad was going to dump him now. Instead, Severus surprised his child. "However, I heard the report about attack. I am very proud that you fought for one who enjoyed causing you pain."

That lit Harry's eyes with eager joy. Severus wondered if his child ever heard such praised aimed at him. Well, that didn't matter now—such would come when due for the rest of their lives. Now Severus had a reason to live beyond the end of the war.

Harry admitted how scared he felt the day of his hearing. When he revealed that the trial time moved, Eileen began to shake with rage. "How dare that idiot? And I take it he has not apologized for that obvious attempt to attack my grandson's character."

"No, Cornelius has not." Dumbledore had to admit.

The other kids did Harry a favor in getting around how Harry did not make prefect the previous year by moving on to the previous year's welcoming feast. That shock had stung deeply after the way Dumbledore had ignored him during and after the trial. Of course, Eileen knew of that slight, but remembered the effect of her earlier unchecked words had hurt Harry. Not again so soon, not near her precious grandson.

"I believe a point was over looked that you were hoping for, Albus. At least, you should have."

Harry was confused and really did not want to talk about that. Then the Headmaster brought out an envelope. "Thank you for that assistance, Eileen. This letter I decided should be handed to you rather than mailed–even from the relatively short distance of our school owlery."

Severus accepted the letter for Harry and smiled as he opened the envelope. First, he drew out a shiny badge and held the pin where his son and everyone could see the emblem. Hermione was the first to catch the meaning.

"That gives you equal status with prefects, Harry!" cried Hermione happily. "You can use our special bathroom now and everything!"

"Not to mention dock house points and give detentions to your team when they follow your lead," Draco teased. It was about time the Headmaster did something right for Harry.

"I'm Quidditch Captain? But how? I mean, Umbridge likely still has my broom and all."

Again, Severus slid his long, potion stained fingers into the envelope before enlarging the most precious firebolt, one of the last gifts given to Harry by his dead godfather. This Severus lay on the bed next to his wounded son so he could set the stick into Harry's hand. That obviously meant more to Harry than the badge.

Then Harry looked disappointed again. "I'm not going to be flying much any time soon. Headmaster? Can I have a co-Captain?"

"I believe that this particular situation warrants such consideration. Though I ask you are careful of who you select, Harry." With that, the Headmaster tapped the badge with his wand and magically created a duplicate to Harry's badge.

His choice was obvious, but still a surprise as Harry weakly held out his open hand to offer one of the badges to his best friend. "Here you go Ron."

"Me? Harry, why me?"

This made Harry give a true Snape chuckle to Severus' pleasure. "Well, Hermione doesn't play and Draco has his own team to get into shape. Can't have him working out strategies with me, can we?"

"I'll do that anyway for free," said Slytherin Seeker offered with a remarkably straight face.

Harry gave a real smile as Ron accepted the second badge humbly. "Thanks for the offer Draco, but you will have to work at it if you intend to beat us Gryffindors."

Really, Harry chose Ron because he remembered first year and the Mirror of Erised. Harry never forgot how swallowed up Ron felt in his sea of brothers. This way Ron had not only prefect, but Quidditch Captain as well. Maybe the image in the Mirror could on occasion show the future, if one is willing to work for their dreams that is. Seeing the twinkling in the Headmaster's eyes, Harry knew that the old man knew the real reason and approved.

Once his father tucked the initial badge away, leaving the broom in Harry's hold for comfort, they returned to their first class with Umbridge as teacher–if one could call her sitting on her butt teaching.

"Honestly, we learned more with Quirrell and Lockhart in one with both on their worst days!" Draco complained.

While the others agreed emphatically, Harry lay pensive for a few moments before he muttered mostly to himself, "I still wonder if she carries the Dark Mark on her arm."

Severus caught what Harry said and became worried. "Why would you think that of her, outside of her obvious vindictive streak?"

"Dad, what have you heard about her detentions?" Whatever was on Harry's mind was clearly uncomfortable for the child.

Instantly, Severus' mind went to the worst of possibilities in fear for his son. Glaring at his mentor, the Potion Master was plotting making the Dark Lord proud. "If I am told that bitch touched my son inappropriately…."

"Thank Merlin NO!" Harry halted his father's threat fast. "She used a pen that made me write in my blood so much it carved the words in my left hand for good. Hermione can you show it…."

Only then did Harry see that the spell he used to hide the scar was already gone. Seeing the glare in Severus' eye, Harry would have run if he had that option. Only the rush of the night had hidden the words from his father … that is until Harry opened his mouth. "Harry, was it a black quill? And did she not offer ink?"

"She said I didn't need it and yeah it was black. She chuckled and smiled every time my skin ripped more and deeper." Harry whispered while trying to control his breathing. "When she held my hand to inspect the wound, she would beam happily and my scar would flare in pain."

When he saw Harry's behavior, Severus fought his urge to explode to speak calmly, "son, why did you not alert the staff? At least your Head of House?"

Harry's eyes fell as they filled with tears again. This time, he knew he had disappointed his father. "I didn't want to be accused of wanting special treatment on top of the world saying I was insane."

Though frustrated, Severus overwhelmingly was proud of his son. "That you took from me, Harry. Headmaster, as a Head of House and as a parent of one of her victims, I want formal charges filed against that shrew."

Dumbledore nodded, knowing this was going to be a longer night than he had first feared. He hoped for a short nap before court the next day, but that was looking less and less likely. Then again, he had no grounds to complain after all Harry suffered because he again failed the child.

The trio began talking about how hard it had been to convince Harry to lead the DA. This Eileen wanted to hear from her grandson. "What is this DA?"

"Officially it is called the Defense Association, but the students call it Dumbledore's Army to thumb our noses at Fudge and his pet frog."

Severus couldn't help snorting as the other teens sniggered. Harry talked about teaching his fellow students for a long time and fondly. Clearly, the times his students managed to master concepts that Harry learned in battle or to protect himself–especially so in teaching so many how to produce a Patronus–those times were a pleasure to the wounded young man.

Then Harry looked at his dad. "I don't think I want to become an Auror anymore, Dad."

Remembering the lack of surprise that his then possible son was going to walk in Potter's example, the situation had hurt Severus. "Why, Harry?"

Looking at the blanket, the boy looked so young but older than all gathered in one at the same time. "I am tired of war and fighting. Yeah, the idea of catching Dark Wizards seems a great career. But … that is all my life has been so far. And … I liked how we had three of the four houses working together to learn. When Neville finally produced his first Patronus, I felt like I could make one with that memory alone! Is it too late for me to learn how to be a teacher?"

Instead of following after Potter, Severus' swallowed thickly at how his little boy wanted to become like him. "Never, my little boy. But you do have to let yourself heal first."

Harry helped Ron by not going into the letter that Percy had sent. Instead, Harry talked about helping Cho and the Thestrals he saw. For Severus the noticing of the thestrals by his son was not surprising. Harry took any death personally. The boy so mirrored Lily that again Severus felt a twinge in his chest.

Again, Draco apologized for ill behavior at the Gryffindor practice that year. How that made Harry's muscles relax gave Severus a measure of calm. Still, the man gave his team's future Captain a glare. "Seeing as we do not want the other teams sitting through our team's practices, no Slytherins will be allowed to sit in at any other teams' practice, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded in agreement, clueless to his future duties.

When they talked about Sirius' fire call, Severus had to bite the inside corner of his lips to hold back his rage. However, the mutt did give good information that in the end changed Harry. Still, to put the boy in that sort of risk and then for the idiot mutt to compare the boy as not like Potter? Even near their deaths, Lily had turned Potter into more of an adult than Severus once would have given the dead man credit. The risk would have been too much even for the best friend the mutt still wanted the boy to turn into rather than accepting the child as the person Harry had become.

Finally calmer, Severus sighed. "I am proud that you would not put the safety of another over your longing for familial closeness."

"You are certainly your own man, but will always be my grandbaby." Eileen cooed. Harry blushed in embarrassment, but he liked he had someone who cooed over him.

Hermione went off on how the Ministry was given the keys to Hogwarts rather than standing strong against the attacks. Dumbledore pulled out his most grandfatherly of voices as he spoke, "Miss. Granger, I could find no one qualified to take the position."

"Poppycock!" Hermione snapped harshly. "Just like you could not protect Harry, just like you could not protect the philosopher's stone, or how you couldn't figure out where the Chamber of Secrets was, just like you could not do a great many other points. My Muggle uncle Mike could teach us defense better than anyone so far outside of Professors Snape and Lupin!"

Beaming, Harry had to comment, "I would applaud, but everyone knows why I'm not right now."

The rest did Harry a favor by doing so for him to Hermione's blush and Dumbledore's defeat. Yes, the old man had much to make up for and no trust to hold onto left. Harry talked about the so-called inspection of Trelawney. It still left a foul taste in Harry's mouth.

Hermione huffed. "Obviously she was out to take down those who were known supporters of or appointed by the Headmaster. Given the toad-faced fraud couldn't manage to teach a class herself, she had to make sure no one else was capable either."

Then Draco joined in with Ron and Harry to regale their Grams about Hermione telling off Umbridge along with showing she has the brain to back up her verbal chess matches. Hermione was so deeply flushed that the guys finally had to back off to let her face cool.

Severus on the other hand smirked. "Let's see: disrespecting a teacher while studying ahead, actually comprehending the insane to the point of mentally dueling a severely unarmed opponent, and managing to out teach a paid teacher. Ten points to Gryffindor and another week of detentions, Mia Jean."

"Dad, just give her the entire school year. We all know you are aiming for that anyway," Harry teased as Hermione lit up again.

Hermione came back with Harry's assessment of Quirrell. Severus snorted. "The so-called age appropriate instruction was no less than three years behind when I was a student. Harry, we have to work on your temper."

Sighing, the teen looked at his blanket. "I know Dad … she just enjoyed playing my buttons."

"And you allowed her to manipulate you. The first lesson you lion cubs must learn is to avoid that trap while dragging the one who set it onto said trap without showing how you do so."

Ron looked confused. "What?"

"We will have a long discussion about that later, Ron," Draco interrupted.

All three teens were gleefully exact on the inspection of Professor McGonagall. They gave detail after detail from each of their angles as well as their thoughts about the confrontation. Again, Harry was alive with true laughter. First chance he had, Severus knew he would get Minerva a sweet gift for the one she inadvertently gave him through Harry's joy.

Then the trio talked about forming the D.A. Severus shook his head at the choice of meeting place. "It would likely have gone unnoticed if you lot had met at the Three Broomsticks than at a place not known for serving Hogwarts students."

"Not thinking like Slytherins again, sorry Dad. It's just, we didn't want to be caught," Harry tried to explain.

"But you stuck out like sore thumbs which got you lot caught."

"It also nearly ruined Quidditch, since the team was disbanded by the toad," Ron complained.

"Thinking like a Slytherin means thinking as one would in chess. You must place your thoughts at least ten steps ahead and have plans in place in case of one fails," Draco explained.

Harry shook his head. "That is Ron's territory, I am pants at chess."

Ron wore the blush this time. He rarely got compliments even from his family. It was nice to feel appreciated now and then. "There will be times when you don't have me, Harry. Start with thinking one or two steps ahead and then work your way up from there."

"I'll try," Harry promised with a heavy sigh. His eyes felt so heavy. But, he wanted more time with his dad. They had so little time left.

"Well, I think it is time these boys had a bit of father-son time. The rest we can go over later on. Now would any of you youngsters escort an elderly lady to her rooms?"

Ron showed he had a touch of Slytherin within him, "Sure Nana, but who is it?"

Eileen smirked, "fresh lion. Let's all head off to bed."

"Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley, your beds are ready for you. Mr. Malfoy, as the school term has not begun, I see no reason to enforce the separation of Houses. Moreover, I think your safety would feel more assured in Gryffindor Tower for now. However, there is no co-ed sleeping in the dormitories." The Headmaster gave the couple a firm look.

This last got Hermione and Draco blushing while Ron roared with gut splitting laughter. Even Harry beamed and chuckled.

His friends were staying at the school too. That left Harry with only worrying about healing.

* * *

I know it took much time to update, but I had to work on this chapter and turn my novel from a draft to a first edit. Lily, even in life was a secret Slytherin. Next chapter will show you how and explain why Severus' attitude has changed towards the trio.


End file.
